


The Debt collector and Mrs Harrington.

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Tom and Alice. [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, victorian AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, British Slang, Debt, Edinburgh, England (Country), Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lancashire, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Victorian!Tom, fluffy sexy happy naughty times!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian au featuring Tom as a roguish debt collector and the adventures he finds himself in with his new lodger Mrs Harrington. Might be slightly historically inaccurate in parts but it's a smutty fanfic..whaddya want?<br/>**COMPLETED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I hammered on the door. Third way round this god forsaken hellhole but third times the charm, I heard footsteps.  
"Mrs Harrington?"  
More silence.  
"Open up!"  
I hammered once more.  
A crowd of various people gathered to watch my attempts to gain entry, ragtag children, young women with babes sat on hips and a few rough looking youths. I could sense trouble brewing.  
"Piss off Hiddleston, you come round here takin' from a widow."  
I clenched my jaw as the stone pelted the back of my hat. I whipped round to face the perpetrator but found myself looking at a sea of hostile faces.  
"It is my job." I spat back.  
One of the more buxom women spoke up "How do you sleep at night? She is still grieving." her pretty blue eyes held no affection for my kind. I was getting frustrated and knew I would have to take my leave if Mrs Harrington didn't open her door.  
"Quite well in a comfortable bed." I quirked my eyebrow and resumed knocking, more hisses and unpleasantries were hurled my way.

I don't blame them. I'm known around here for collecting that which is owed. I prefer to work alone, occasionally I bring in the bully boys if things are a stretch beyond my abilities. I have done my share of fighting in my youth and a hard spell in the colonies doing my bit for Queen and country. My stature and swiftness afforded me an edge on most would be assailants. I also carry a few pieces for self defence, you can never be too careful.  
Do I like the work?  
No.  
Why do I do it?  
The pay is decent.  
A man has to earn a living.

Thankfully the door opened. I found myself looking at a rather sweet faced woman who was hard on her luck. I knew the story. She'd lost both husband and child in a matter of weeks thanks to the consumption. A bad business all round. She wouldn't be the first or last to be touched by the blasted sickness I thought sadly.  
"Please come in." she offers.  
I stepped inside glad to be away from the mob outside, they'd soon move on once there was nothing to gawk at.  
It's as cold in her sitting room as it is outside, the fire grate is clean as a whistle which suggests she's been without warmth for a few nights. That thought sat uncomfortably with me.  
I've seen some sights in this line of work, human suffering and misery seem to go hand in hand with lack of coin. She turns suddenly, her eyes catch mine.  
"I don't have it and there is little chance of me getting hold of such a sum."  
At least she wouldn't give me a big song and dance about how she'd acquire said coin for such a date.  
"Unfortunately Mrs Harrington your husband died with a lot owed, some of it to men who think nothing of sending men who will do most anything to reclaim their money. I like to think I am a fair sort so I can give you three days to come up with 10 shillings and after that I shall set the amount to be paid back in full."  
She paled twisting her dress at the front, a nervous wringing of material.  
"I appreciate the offer but you must understand I have borrowed to pay for..for.." her eyes went glassy as she steadied herself. "I had to borrow the money for the burial service. I had no idea how bad of a state my husbands affairs were in." The tremor in her voice caught me off gaurd, I felt lower than pond scum in that moment.  
"I am afraid that is of no concern to myself, I'm here to retrieve that which is owed. Naturally the burden falls to yourself to pay off the late Mr Harrington's debts. Now I have took up too much of your time. I will be here in three days at the the same time. If you leave in the meantime well then I suppose the ones who send me on these wild goose chases have learned a valuable lesson about frittering away money." I had hoped she would take the hint, truly there was nothing anchoring her here anymore.  
I turned to leave.  
"I have nowhere to go..."

There were a million reasons I shouldn't have turned back round to face her but I found myself doing just that.  
"The rent, I'm due to be turfed out tomorrow. I have no place to go, no family."  
She was a proud woman I could tell and confessing her financial dire straits must've been beyond embarrassing for her.  
"Mr Hiddleston I truly knew not of the debts my husband had collected in our brief marriage. I haven't a penny to my name, I do not seek to duck out of paying off the money but right now I see no conceivable way to earn such a sum save me doing a turn around Shilton Lane." her cheeks flamed as she spoke and happen I felt mine flush too.  
Shilton Lane wasn't a place for Mrs Harrington but women with a better social standing had found themselves working their charms there.  
"There are other means of employment." I offered.  
"I'm supposed to find gainful employment and come up with ten shillings in three days?" she sounded desperate, a shrill edge to her voice.  
We both knew the way of the world. She had no options.  
"Mrs Harrington, I think if you left..you could make a fresh start elsewhere. No one need know you, you do not look your age. A few white lies and you could easily find a job and leave behind this sorry episode to your life."  
She burst into the tears she'd been holding back.  
"Sorry episode? I have lost my child and my husband! I have nothing. I won't even even have a roof over my head come tomorrow evening. Please..I'm begging you to help me.  
There are two ways out of this..I don't wish for it to come to either of those choices."  
She looked broken, truly I had seen a lot in my twenty-nine years and there are certain things I can't be rid of and I knew if I left her as she stood it would be another one of those things that kept me awake at night. Do not think me heartless, I know my appearance brings no joy to those unfortunate enough to have to deal with me.  
"We could come to an arrangement of sorts." I blurted out, I carried on talking building on that first foolish utterance about an arrangement. I could hardly believe the words tripping off my tongue, her eyebrows shot up and she looked at me like a woman pulled from the stormy sea. I saw a glint of hope there.  
'What have I done?' I thought as her trusting eyes settled on my face.  
"Thank you..I greatly appreciate your kind offer."  
I left her and promised to send Billy up with the the cart later. I had a feeling I was making a foolish mistake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cart was a waste of time as she had a small bundle of possessions, she could've carried them but judging from her tired expression I was certain she appreciated being woven through the back streets. I tipped Billy for his service and showed her up to my rooms. I lodged over The old Wellington Inn, in truth it was fairly spacious accommodation for a decent price.  
"I've sent down for beef and ale pies tonight, I hope you didn't mind me choosing on your behalf. I'm not much of a cook you see." I gabbled on to ease the mood. Mrs Harrington stood near the doorway as though waiting permission to fully enter the premises.  
"Please do take a seat, I have tea in the pot if you'd like a cup?"  
I wouldn't say I was nervous but one does feel a certain duty towards a guest, I couldn't walk around shirtless or hang out the window to see if Daisy was about and call her up for a tumble.  
"Thank you."  
She seemed more fragile than when I faced her earlier, I noticed the hole in her shoe and the threadbare patches on her clothing. The dark circles under her eyes suggested a woman who didn't sleep much and after her recent run of unfortunate circumstances I couldn't entirely blame her, poor soul.  
I must be going soft.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough for the kindness you have shown me. Truly I will repay you for this." her voice trembled again and I sorely hoped there wouldn't be tears.  
"Well I don't make a habit of this." I stated. A knock at the door broke the tension and I opened it to greet old Bettie who'd brought up our food.  
"Mashed turnip on the side and gravy to go with it." she winked at me when she saw Mrs Harrington sat there. "If Daisy asks I'll say you're on a job."  
I was thankful for that. I wouldn't say myself and Daisy were courting but we did see each other when we had the chance.  
Daisy was nineteen and as bright as a button with her golden ringlets and pink cheeks. She looked like an angel, swore like a sailor and fought like a man, a perfect bedfellow for a chap like me. She took nothing seriously but was sharp enough to realise that her looks could earn her a bob or two. I welcomed her easy company on those nights when the rain would lash my window, just the two of us beside the glowing embers of the fire. Lately she'd been seeing a few of the gentry on those nights, our meetings became less frequent. She's a bonny one.

Mrs Harrington devoured the food. I had expected the usual polite nibbling that was fashionable but she scoffed the lot and poured herself numerous cups of tea. I wondered how long she had gone without a meal, another uncomfortable feeling weighted in my chest. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand like a child would do and I had to dab my mouth with a handkerchief to hide my amusement.  
"That was delicious, thank you Mr Hiddleston." she rose from the table and sat herself in my armchair near the fire. She wasn't standing on ceremony that was apparent.  
"Forgive my manners it's just I am normally so cold to my bones and I felt the warmth luring me over."  
She was embarrassed.  
"It is fine mrs Harrington. I shall sleep in here tonight, I will go light the fire in my room."  
She stood "I cannot take your bed." she placed a delicate hand near her pale chest.  
"Mrs Harrington it is no bother and I usually sleep in here if I'm honest." I motioned over to the worn chaise longe, I usually found myself there after a late job or if the ale had been a tad stronger than I was used to.  
"If you are sure?" I could tell she hoped I would.  
"Perfectly."  
I went to make up the fire and check the sheets.  
She was like a little mouse stood about wringing her apron. I had a feeling she was eager to rest up and I wanted to go downstairs, have a few jars and hopefully see my sweet girl.  
I bid her goodnight and closed the door, I felt myself sag against the wall. It had been a long day and I hadn't thought my current predicament through too well.

Downstairs the voices rose and sang another bawdy number. I looked in the mirror and combed down my hair...bit of spit and polish and I'll be down there joining in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom hopes to bring Mrs Harrington out of her shell.

"Tommy boy!" I hear Daisy shout from across the bar, she's wearing a dark green gown and her breasts are pushed up into two tempting pale globes. My member twitched.  
"Sweet Daisy." I take her in my arms and cup that magnificent behind as best I can with all the petticoats she's wearing.  
"Bettie tells us you have company." She places a hand on her hip and frowns.  
"Why does that not surprise me, old gal couldn't keep her lips shut if her life depended on it..listen sweetheart I've done a stupid thing."  
I tell her and steel myself for a walloping. She takes my face in her hands and kisses me.  
"You're as soft as plum pudding Thomas. If she needs to earn a bit of coin then send her to me, I can show her the ropes."  
I shake my head "I don't think she's a strong as you."  
"She's plenty strong if what you told us is right, she ain't followed them to the grave and she asked for help. She's a fighter Tommy, she's a woman."  
Daisy had a point.  
"Well I shall love you and leave you. I'm due up on Montague square tonight. I'll buy you a new hat from this." She winks and I watch her go.  
I could've done with her tonight, my balls feel like sacks.  
At least I could get a bit of supping done.

I awoke with a start and recognised my room, I had no recollection of how I got there.  
My head throbbed and my mouth was a dry as a nuns cunny. Making myself sit up I heard tinkling noises and saw Mrs Harrington tottering towards me with a cup of tea.  
"Here." she handed me the delicate cup and stood near the lit fire. I never bothered lighting it during the day because I was rarely in plus it saved on coal and wood.  
"Did you sleep well?" I ask her and she's back to twisting her apron.  
"Of a fashion, I was warm at least and the bed was extremely comfortable."  
She is setting me on edge.  
"Mrs Harrington, please sit. I see little need for us to behave as though we are in polite society. We can talk as adults I trust?"  
She gives me a nod.  
"Good, call me Tom."  
"I'm Alice." she says quietly.  
"Pretty name that." I tell her and I'm rewarded with a flushing of her cheeks and a small smile.  
Progress!

"There's a bit o' coin for some food or what you need on the table but don't let it jangle. Light fingers all along this street. I'm off to work, I'll be spinning a tale about how you've disappeared and then I'm on my trotters all day doing some knocking so I'll be seeing you Alice." I tip my cap to her and leave her sat at the table.  
I was dreading speaking to Gilligan. He'd fume, fat dollop was a notorious tightwad and not exactly known for his kindness.  
He owned a mill, greedy toad was new money through and through. Ruthless and forgot his roots..not averse to gambling though or eating if his portly frame was owt to go off.

"You dissapoint me lad, they said to us you were good." He wipes his sausage fingers on his pants.  
"She's bolted. Do you blame her?" I shrug.  
"Can't says tha' I do but her fella owed me." His cheeks are so red he reminds me of a pigs head in a butchers shop window.  
"Well he's six feet under and the wife has gone. About my fee?"  
He shoos me with his hand.  
"You get nowt. I won't be getting my money back."  
I half knew it'd be like this.  
"I did the chasing up. I'm owed for that and if you don't fancy trouble I suggest you pay up."  
I don't play about when it comes to money, Gilligan must've sensed that, he reluctantly fumbles in a drawer and hands me what I'm owed.  
"Suggestion? Don't gamble. Saves all this." I place my money in my jacket and leave him muttering under his breath.  
I had a long day, two slight skirmishes over the usual, lot of walking about and sneaking up on folk who thought they'd best me and hide out of the way. I was properly tired by the time I got back home.

I heard laughter as I made my way up the steps, opening the door I'm greeted by the sight of Daisy and Mrs Harrington having a right old laugh about something. I wouldn't ask..my Uncle once told me to never ask women what they were laughing about if you weren't in on the conversation. Sound advice. You mightn't like what you hear.  
"Tommy!" Daisy is up out of the chair and kisses me on the cheek.  
"What a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?" I ask, I'm not stupid. I know full well Daisy would've been getting the measure of my new guest. She was good at sizing up other people, judging from her happy mood I was confident she liked Mrs Harrington.  
"Well I thought I'd see how your new lodger was faring. We've had a right old chinwag haven't we Alice?"  
Mrs Harrington smiled and nodded "Indeed."  
"Come take the weight off your feet and have a cuppa." Daisy was already slipping my jacket off.

Daisy left a couple of hours later, I found out more about Mrs Harrington in those two hours then I ever would've had the nerve to ask her. I mainly just listened to them talk.  
"You've done a good thing for her Tom." she stood at the bottom of my steps and gave me her usual wink. "I'll see you later?"  
"You will. Stay safe darling." I told her and she rolled her eyes at me but I knew she didn't mind.  
I trudged back up my steps.  
"I got us a loaf." Mrs Harrington set about toasting the thick cut slices over my fire and coated them in butter, not exactly what I would've picked but it was simple enough and delicious.  
We'd gone back to being quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, she looked a little less pale as well though the tired expression still remained.  
"Long day?" she asks.  
"It always is." I reply.  
"I'll make us a pot." she starts tinkering about.

I watch her, she's small in every sense of the word. She keeps her eyes down and she seems to try to keep herself to herself. I want her to stand a little taller and for her cheeks to flush with health, I want her less fragile and with a bit meat on her bones.  
Now why was I thinking that?  
"Alice? What say I take you downstairs for a drink?" I say. I watch her expression, her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.  
"Please?"  
She gives me a small nod.  
"Excellent."  
I rise and retrieve my jacket, Mrs Harrington drapes her shawl over her shoulders.  
She seems shy when I offer her my arm to link.  
We make our way down..I'm excited for reasons I don't understand.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Alice have a little night out at The Wellington, I think he likes her...

"So what tipple would you like?" I asked her. We stood together at the bar and Mrs Harrington stood very close to me while she took in the atmosphere of the place.  
I wasn't entirely sure she found the place to her liking but at least I wasn't taking her to the tap room, I usually liked to while away a few hours there playing cards. It wasn't the place for a women to grace her presence with. The language was perhaps too colourful for her even in here let alone the tap room.  
"I'm afraid I was never much of a drinker Tom, what do most of the ladies drink?" she asked sweetly.  
Well I couldn't have her throwing half of the dirty drinks they threw down their necks.  
"Pint of Guinness and a G&T for the lady."  
We took our leave and found one of the corner seats empty. It wasn't so busy now but I knew in a couple of hours it would be impossibly crowded.  
We plonked down at the same time and she smiled at me.  
The woman had a smile that lit up a room..pity she hardly smiled but under the circumstances it wasn't hard to see why she wasn't walking around with that expression on her face.

She took a little a sip if her drink and her eyes watered. "It's different." she told me.  
"Cures all ills." I told her.  
"Forgive me if I don't believe that." she replied.  
"Puts hairs on your chest then." I winked at her. She snorted while taking a sip.  
"Why would I want hairs on my chest?"  
It was a nice little show watching her gingerly sip her drink.  
"Why wouldn't you? They'll keep you warm in winter."  
She laughs softly covering her mouth.  
"Is it not to your liking?" I asked.  
She shook her head "You must think me rude."  
"Not in the slightest. Here I'll get you something a little sweeter."  
I ordered her a cherry brandy.  
She liked that.  
After four of them I was bloody certain of her love of them.  
Mrs Harrington became more animated when she spoke, her lips were like a little Cupid's bow. She looked less delicate the more lively she got.  
We had a decent enough chat but I still felt we skimmed the surface. There was much I didn't know of her, I was mindful of asking of either child or husband.  
The demons would always be there and I saw no reason to awaken them early while we were having a little time.  
When some of the lads rolled in I thought it best to retire, they wanted a game but I made my excuses and escorted Mrs Harrington back upstairs.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." she said "Truly you have shown me much kindness and I am so very grateful."  
I felt a little awkward plus I knew of a few people who'd disagree with that description of me.  
"Ah..away with you."  
She smiled.  
I took a seat and crossed my legs as she was having that effect on me. I wasn't ready for when she trotted across the room and brought her lips down to mine.  
She tasted of cherry and it took every ounce of willpower for me to not deepen the kiss and slip my tongue into her drunken little mouth.  
Mrs Harrington pulled away and looked into my eyes. We both found ourselves breathing a little heavier.  
"Good night." her voice sounded huskier. She rushed out of the room and I heard the bed springs creak as she'd no doubt dove into bed.  
My cock had truly come to life, I gave the old fella a squeeze. I had a feeling I wouldn't be going to sleep just yet.

The morning came soon enough and I was surprised to find Mrs Harrington trying to sneak over to the door. I knew she was no doubt mortified over her behaviour last night.  
I didn't see the need to prolong an issue like this.  
"Morning Alice!" I cheerfully blurted out.  
"Good morning." She kept her eyes to floor, it had started to bother me when she did this. I wanted her looking at anywhere but the floor.  
"I think I got a little carried away with jars, I don't remember a thing about last night do you?" It was a lie I wasn't entirely sure she believed but I knew I'd made the right choice when I saw the obvious relief on her face.  
"Oh..er..no I don't. Cherry brandy, it's potent." she gave a little shudder.  
"Are we having a cup? I'll go fill up the bucket."  
"I'll light the fire then." she got to work quick.  
I nipped out to the pump round the back. It was the first frost of November and I felt it through my jacket. I thought of Alice in those clothes and that large hole in her shoe.

"We'll have this pot and then I need you to come with me." I said.  
Her face dropped as though I was going to throw her to the wolves.  
"It's getting cold out Alice."  
I could see she was clueless as to what I was getting at.  
"We're going shopping."  
"Very well." she says all serious.  
"For you some new clobber." I tell her.  
Her eyes went as wide as saucers on the table.  
"Mr Hiddleston I.." her hand trembled as she placed the cup back onto the saucer.  
"Alice..it will freeze and so will you and as my guest I can't let that happen, it'd make me a terrible host."  
She tried to refuse but I was having none of it.  
Half and hour later we set off for the market.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock on the head, bit of a strip tease and an answer Tom doesn't expect. Slight smut being built up for the next chapter..this is just a bit of fluffy smut before the real shenanigans begin.

"Although I am grateful I do think I can get what I need second hand Mr Hiddleston." She was still flustered and felt a little embarrassed by what she saw as charity  
I'm not of that opinion. It's common sense to need warmer clothes when it's cold and judging from the state of her clothes I doubt she'd had anything new in years.  
I fully intended to play along, let her pick up a few bits and bobs but I would damn well carry her over my shoulder to Sturridges if need be. The woman needed boots.  
"Alice you can get what you need but you will be getting brand new boots and I don't want to hear no more on the matter."  
She sighed but I swore there was a ghost of excitement in her face at the prospect of new boots, I felt a little swell of warmth within me. I was definitely going soft.

"First up." I ushered her to the where the various stockings were displayed, soft wool and thick wool. I could see her eyeing them up as though she wished to ask for them.  
"What do you like?" I asked.  
"I don't know..I never really bought new stockings."  
I made the choice and picked her up four soft and four thick. She looked so pleased, if simple stockings made her this happy I wondered just how she'd fare when we had all she needed.  
Alice absolutely refused to buy anything brand new so we got her three woollen shawls, a rabbit fur muff for her hands, two bonnets which she assured me once she got the ribbons she would pretty them up, various petticoats and a hooded cape for the cold all second hand. She packed them into a sack she scrounged and I deliberately kept her talking so she wouldn't pay too much mind on where we were headed.  
In truth she'd saved me a pretty penny with her thriftiness, her eyes went glassy as we admired the window display at Sturridges. The elegant dresses and hats had her staring like she'd never see such finery again. I opened the door "After you."  
She shied away and took a step backwards.  
"Please?"  
Tutting she gave in and stepped inside with her head bowed.

"May I help you?" The snooty tone of the shop assistant was unmistakable as Alice half stood behind me.  
"Indeed. The lady requires new boots..perhaps some new dresses."  
Alice placed a hand on my shoulder "I cannot accept.."  
"Nonsense." I cut in "I have enough coin for a good spend up in here." I glared at his pinched little face.  
"What would you recommend sir?"  
It was a long afternoon. She tried on various boots but settled for a soft leather with a hard sole, I left her be while she purchased new undergarments but I don't mind telling you I wouldn't have half minded getting a glimpse at what she chose...take that however you will.  
The dresses might not have been expensive by most people standards but she picked some elegant pieces. I had all her purchases packed and had them send for a carriage.  
"I truly believe you to be my guardian angel." she whispered.  
"Hush it daft lass, I'm no saviour or angel." I felt flustered..me!  
She looked at me like I was something good..I wasn't Hiddleston the rogue or Tommy, in her eyes I wasn't that fella that put you on the streets or kept your family hungry because I took the man of the house's coin he owed. I wasn't that to her.  
It meant something to me.  
"You're a good man." she placed her little hand on mine. "Thank you."

The carriage ride back was an experience. The rain lashed down and she looked so made up to be sheltered out of the way.  
Freezing November rain wasn't a thing I cared for but I'd happily sit and watch it with Alice. We pulled up near the Wellington and got a few nosey looks due to the stage coach that soon became disinterested once they saw it was me.  
I was half way upstairs when I heard old Bettie call me, I knew why.  
"I'll carry these up but I reckon I have a job on tonight."  
Alice wanted to make me a cuppa but I knew it as best to crack on, I preferred to get my work done as soon as possible.  
"I'll have a pot with you when I'm back. You go take the weight off your feet."  
She reluctantly went up but I dare say I was more reluctant to go off on the mither this evening. It was usually a good time to catch those that owed, they'd be at home after work.  
I fixed my hat and went to get the details off Bettie.

 

Tunnicliffe's Avenue. I had to walk from one end to the other and it was a fair way when you've paced it back and forth repeatedly. Number 18, I'd knocked on four times but there was no one in or they were hiding. Not that I blame them.  
On my way past I saw the candles had been lit and had another try, the door opened.  
"Frank?"  
I wasn't prepared to see my occasional work associate and drinking companion standing there. He was the go to when things went sour, 6ft 5in of solid muscle. He'd kicked doors off hinges..once punched an horse but that's not a story for now.  
"Sorry pal." his meaty fist walloped me.  
"Just what with Sally having the baby.." he punched me in the guts "..extra coin, I'm taking all the work I can. Nothing personal. " He hit my cheek and I had a do back but it's safe to say he knocked seven bells out of me.  
"Gilligans orders." he says. "Says you jipped him off..I hope you can forgive me?"  
"Right now? Not likely.." I dust off "..tell that fat shit he'll be seeing me."  
I don't blame Frank, he has seven mouths to feed but it didn't half annoy me. I'd spent all night trotting about and got a kicking for nowt.  
"He's hoping on that, go steady Tom lad. I had to give you a few hooks so it looks worse, he wanted a few bones broke..I'm sorry me old mucker." Frank confided.  
"Forget it, it's work." I tell him.  
"Well I'll not be doing this again." he said.  
He's lying. We both know if the coin was enough he'd have me dumped in the river and be confessing at The Hidden Gem to Father McMahon.  
"I'm not entirely sure I believe you Frank." I told him.  
"I don't believe myself." He looks down "Make yourself scarce, get back t'Wellington."  
I wasn't going to hang about. 

"Oh dear god!" Alice covers her mouth and practically leaps out of the chair when she catches sight of me.  
"It looks worse than it is." I try to reassure her but I honestly didn't know how bad it was.  
"You're bleeding..sit!" she pushes me on the chair and insects me up close, I can feel her breath on my forehead.  
"This cut needs to be closed up." she states, her voice shaking.  
I had a decent cut along my forehead, it must've happened when I hit the cobbles.  
"If you wouldn't mind?" I ask, she nodded.  
She sets off downstairs and returns with a glass of brandy and a needle and thread.  
"Bettie said you're used to it." she looked appalled.  
"Part of the job..I've boiled up some water."  
She dipped the cloth in the water and cleaned me up all around the wound and on my face.  
"You're in quite the sorry state." She pressed the brandy soaked cloth onto my cut and I gripped the chair arm, it felt like it had been poured directly into my skull.  
"I'm sorry. I know it'll hurt." She tied the thread off and I knew what was coming next.  
The first pinch of my skin being drawn back together wasn't as bad as expected but I could feel her nerves.  
The tapping of her foot and soft humming at least offered me other things to focus on.  
Her bosom was in extremely close proximity to my face and that was the thing I focused on the most, yes it's ungentlemanly to tell you that but it was the truth. I hadn't had a good tup in days and I'm only human. I was thankful she couldn't see where my eyes were trained, she had to step a leg on either side of my thigh to get better access.  
Temptation called, it whispered at me to place my hands on her hips and have her sit on my thigh, I could hold her in place and rock her gently till I felt the wet heat on my leg, I would guide her small hand up and down my cock and we'd have a little time of it. That's not too bold is it?  
That's just comfort, a man and woman seeking out a bit of comfort on a cold night.  
I think the knock on my head was playing merry havoc with my thoughts.  
Of course though I wanted to do that I most certainly wouldn't do that...well unless she gave the nod but I knew she wouldn't, more's the pity.  
Five days without cunny and I was reduced to panting over my guest like a young lad. I'd gone longer when I was in the army but having said that I didn't have such a welcoming distraction like Alice Harrington.  
"All done." she stepped back to admire her handiwork.  
"You're an angel." I crossed my legs and tried not to watch her too much as she cleared away and washed her hands.  
"If you give me your shirt I can soak it overnight, I'll have it clean for you." I looked down and realised there was a few drops of dried blood staining the front of my shirt.  
I hung my jacket and waistcoat up and went to unbutton, I caught her looking out of the corner of her eye, she had bitten her bottom lip and flushed as pink as you like. I decided to give her a bit of a show..the knock really had done a number on me. I unbuttoned my cufflinks and placed them on the table. Slowly I undid each shirt button and kept my eyes on her, she watched with I suppose curiosity but I sensed it was something more, I noticed the rise and fall of her chest as though she was keeping her breathing steady. I unclipped my trouser braces knowing full well once my shirt tails were untucked my waistband would hang a little too low where it mattered. I felt my cock twitch at that and smirked.  
I'd never deliberately undressed like this, it was thrilling watching her reactions from the smallest of movements. I slipped the shirt off and heard her gasp..I knew my body was fairly decent. Many a woman had told me so.  
Her eyes dropped down to my hips, I knew she could see that thatch of hair peeking over my waistband.  
She tried to look away but seemed unable to do so. I was getting harder by the minute, shamelessly pushing at the front of my trousers. If she fled to my room well I'd have to sort myself out but if she didn't? I thickened nicely at that thought.  
Still she looked, I cupped myself and waited to see if she'd run. She placed a hand over her mouth but more to stifle a moan than anything.  
I had a feeling she wasn't as shy as I'd thought. Her hands twisted her apron again like they needed to touch something.  
I could give her something better to hold on to, I undid my trouser front.  
Still she was rooted to the spot, I took him out.  
There I was stood, cock like a candle stick and my guest looking at me like she wanted to do something she didn't understand.  
"He's a friendly fellow." I joked, I hoped to break the tension.  
Alice nodded and licked her lips before she spoke "I can see that..he's a big fellow too."  
I swelled at her compliment. "He fits just right." I said.  
"I would think he does." she said and gave a small laugh.  
'Oh the little minx!' I thought.  
"Shall we see if he's to your liking?" I asked her.  
What was I playing at? The knock had me acting like the lead in those knacky burlesque shows. I expected her to flat out refuse me and I'd be an embarrassed wreck come the morning.  
"I'd like that." She said.  
Now it was my turn to be surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated...

I couldn't quite believe what I heard but her dainty steps towards me assured me I had heard her correctly.  
She stood right before me looking up into my eyes, I felt like Icarus too close to the sun, she radiated heat, her look was undeniably carnal yet hesitant.  
Here I am with my length out. I could've seduced her with a touch more romance but it seemed getting the old fella out had put a stop to the usual skirting about hinting as to what we could do together.  
"You're a bold man." she said but honest to god there was the twinkle in those eyes of hers.  
She is a beauty, I can't deny it. She isn't as plump as I like, she isn't as forward as I'd like but the woman was a fine piece to look upon.  
"So I've been told." I reply laughing.  
She ran her hands over my chest up to my shoulders and stood on tiptoe, my cock was hidden in creases of her dress. She murmured something under her breath, I wasn't quick enough to catch it because the feel of her hands running over my body had me going glassy eyed. It sounded appreciative though...

I leant in to kiss her, she pressed up against me then and I wrapped my arm around the small of her back, the other I brought up to the back of her head to untangle that hair out of that bun. It fell loose around her shoulders framing her face in a most flattering way.  
I'm of the opinion all lasses should let their hair free, all these tortoise shell combed and pinned up styles were a pain the arse to deal with and a woman as young as Alice needn't be pinning up such pretty hair so severely.  
We were matching each other with our passion, she had her little hands in my curls but she was mindful of touching my forehead due to the stitches. Her thigh went up near my hip, now that I liked. I always loved that particular move when I was younger because you knew when the thigh went up you'd be getting a good deal more than a bit of kissing. I quickly got my hand on her leg and she gave a little jump with her hands around my neck and then I had both her legs around my waist. I cupped her arse holding her up and she still kissed at me, her hot mouth sending me weak when she kissed my neck.  
"Oh sweet Alice.." I moaned without an ounce of shame for her kisses had that effect on me.  
"Take me to bed." she whispered and then captured my lips for another one of her blissful kisses.  
Wild horses wouldn't have stopped me.

I carried her to my room and like a fool I hadn't the sense to take my trousers off, they slipped down my legs restricting my footing, she found it a lark, laughing her little head off at my awkward gait while she clung to me.  
Despite my clumsy efforts my dick was still up to task, he'd stayed like a ramrod and there wasn't a bit of droop to be found.  
I hastily rid myself of said trousers, boots and socks went next, so now I'm bollocko and she's undressing as quick as she can but I stop her when I see she's down to her corset and bloomers, I set about unhooking her.  
Something about taking a woman's corset off, it put you to thinking of unwrapping a present, she groaned when finally free of it, little red indentions on her skin from the pull and press of it, I placed my lips to her bare shoulders and snuck my hands round to have a feel of her breasts. The cool air had brought her little buds standing to attention, she has those small high tits, a decent handful but I was so used to getting my hands around Daisy's ample jugs that it threw me at first. Her breath hitched when I cupped her, she pressed back into me while I gave each tit a soft squeeze. I then kissed her neck and was rewarded with a moan that had my cock twitching against her cotton covered arse. I wasted no time in slipping those undergarments off her, she was still left wearing a pair of the soft woollen stockings..they could stay on.  
My hands held her slender hips so I pressed a little more insistently against her soft arse cheeks, her hands covered mine and we moved in a little circular motion, her breathing becoming more ragged.  
The moonlight streamed in through the window dancing silver up the walls and over our bodies, she felt a treat pressed against me.

I trailed my hand down past her hip, further still till I was a fingertip or so away from her secret place. She reached for the bed frame and I was able to slightly bend her forward when she placed her hands on it, I took my opportunity and sought out her pearl. She gave a whimper, her head falling forward.  
"Do you like that sweet girl?" I feel her dewy petals becoming swollen, wetter...more inviting.  
"Yes.."  
My cock is firm against her arse and I want nothing more than to be sheathed deep within her wet little cunny but first I aimed to please her completely.  
"Lie on the bed sweet girl and part your thighs for me." I said quite firmly. I had a feeling she responded better to the direct approach anyway...  
I took my time, I kissed and suckled at each tit, she cried out each time I bit her but not in a way that suggested I was hurting, her hands kept pulling at my hair, forcing me into them.  
I made my way lower, I kissed each little red mark along her lower belly, evidence of her birthing a babe. I wondered how she'd look when ripe with child, she was such a small girl, it almost seemed like her hips hadn't even widened from the birth.  
The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, I pressed my nose into the damp curls and then she stiffened, trying to pull away.  
"No..you don't have to." She looked panicked.  
"I would like to...if you'd let me?" I ran my hands on her thighs but eased off from her cunny.  
"My husband said men do not like to entertain women down there like that." she was tense now.  
I inwardly cursed her late husband. What sort of man doesn't enjoy the taste of his women? A fool.  
"He was wrong." I said matter of factly to her, I slipped my hands under her buttocks and brought her a little closer towards me. "A lot of men if not nearly all enjoy diving for the pearl." I was letting my warm breath caress her near that area I so desperately wanted to taste but I sensed I'd have to be more concise and express my need of her.  
"You see I have a feeling you know the man in the boat quite well..I would like to be introduced to him if you wouldn't mind." I kissed her inner thigh. "Please?"  
"But..it may not be.." she was struggling with what she wanted and what she'd been taught.  
"I would love to taste you..right now I want nothing more than to have you between my lips. Do you want to feel my warm wet tongue traveling the length of your cunny and pearl?" I moved in closer and placed a kiss into the curls, she didn't move away.  
I got bold and licked up the length of her making her elicit a deep moan and then I had the standard introduction to the man in the boat, the one they all do, the press of their hand pushing you in to greet him. I said 'how do you do?' by way of swirling my tongue over that little pink nub and she cried out. I had her then. Taking my time I tasted her cunt till it dripped, coating my face like syrup. I was only to happy to lap it up and tease that hardened nub which now throbbed from my relentless tongue lashing.  
She gripped at my sheets and writhed, it was like she was fighting against the inevitable. Well that wouldn't do.  
I slipped a finger into her cunt, she was quivering and heated. I gave her a few slow strokes with my finger and carried on worrying her clit with my mouth, I felt her tighten up beautifully around my finger, ripples of satisfaction as she hit her peak and what a sight that was, her hips rising up, head thrown back and a full throaty scream as she came apart.  
Confident she was ready I slipped her my cock in one fluid deep thrust, her little hands grabbed at my backside.  
"Oh but you're so big." she said, her hands gripping harder on my arse cheeks.  
"You're so wet Alice.." It wasn't a lie, I could feel her juices coating us both. I felt a quite smug knowing it was my doing that had caused this.  
I kissed her so she could taste herself on my lips and moved, I went slowly at first.  
It was partly because I knew if I hammered her it would be all over and I wanted this to last, with Daisy we throw other around and tend to do it that way and then be off on our errands but I had all night with Alice...I wanted to keep burying my length inside her cunny. She was a peach, legs around my waist and hands now on my shoulders and she was so far gone into it that I was having trouble from holding off.  
I always loved it when a woman got like this, it's not the feeling of them putting on the act of enjoying it but knowing they truly are, they're feeling every inch of you and it's glorious.  
Her moans were so wanton and real..when they really let go it makes your toes curl and your bollocks tighten and Alice had to be one of those women..set your soul alight and left you craving them. In short she was a good fucking lay.  
"Oh.." right down my ear she whimpered when she came again, her nails digging in my back.  
"Yes...Sweetheart yes.." I felt it and really fucked her then. Pulling my cock free of her heat I was awash with pure ecstasy when I spilled my seed on her belly and collapsed.  
I was euphoric, it had been like kissing the clouds with her. It was only when I raised my head I saw the tears. I pulled her into me and kissed her head, she needed to let it out.  
I wouldn't say I'm too good with words but I could hold her and in the morning we'd see what's what.

She wrapped her arms around me, her hot tears spilling down my chest.  
'Bless her she'd been through a lot.' I thought, part of me knew she felt slightly adulterous with what we'd just shared and perhaps guilty she'd enjoyed it so much.  
"I've lived in this city all my life." I said, she stilled with a hiccuping sob.  
"Can I tell you a few tales about what I've been up to?" she nodded against me. "You'll laugh at some..I haven't always been such a refined gentleman." Her little tremor let me know she found that amusing at least.  
And so I told her. There wasn't a thing left out save a few of my truly colourful adventures abroad..I fail to see what she'd gain from knowing I fucked five women in one night alone. I told her of my job and how I'd earned my reputation from that line of work alone.  
I told her the one thing I never shared with anyone save my dearly long departed Marie.  
You see I'm no different to the rest of them, I've known love and loss but the difference is I didn't let it break me, although don't for a second think that it didn't do just that at the time.

My Marie was the first girl I loved. Not the first one I tupped but the first one I fell for.  
She was a tall girl, stood over five feet and eight, long red hair, brown eyes and a laugh I can still hear when I put my mind to it.  
I was seventeen, working at the potters hefting clay and spending my nights with her. Of course it wasn't long till I got her in the family way. I got in a scrap one night because of my mouth after a few jars and I woke up in the cells.  
When my boss got wind of it he fired us off because I was ruining the respectability of his business what with it being my third go of it so I joined up.  
My reasoning being I could straighten out and send her some coin and get a ring on her finger before she had the baby.  
It didn't quite work out that way. I ended up in some war abroad that nobody back home cared about and my Marie passed away birthing my daughter. I stayed in service for seven years and Manchester was a changed place when I returned.

I'm the illegitimate son of some Scottish Laird or Lord depending on how you wish to say it. Never met the old fucker of course, no he had my Mother sent away and for some reason we ended up here. He sent a bit of money for me but that was his lot. Every few years I'd get sent a gift from him..why I don't know. All I got out of my Mother was after twenty years of no legitimate heir he'd been putting it to her and then by some miracle his barren wife ended up pregnant and my Mother was sent packing. Strange how life works out..in different circumstances I could be running an estate instead of these back ginnels and streets. 

So I told Alice. She listened to it all, never butted in or told me I was a disgrace for all I've done. To my shame I felt the tears come, the emotions I had pushed away for so long. She just kissed me and god knows why after I told her all of that.  
I missed that girl and I always would, Alice knew that pain too with her husband. The knock on the head must've left me soft, I fell asleep in her arms.

 

I woke to the sound of the door to my bedroom creaking open, I heard a squeak and in that instant I knew it was Daisy.  
"You pair of cold hearted rotten devils!" She shouted and Alice snatched the blanket up to her chin.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she chanted as Daisy marched over to the bed tugging at the sheet.  
"Is this how you repay him? Spreading your legs?" she was red in the face with rage.  
"How'd up Daisy, you need to hush a minute while we discuss this." I appealed as best I could but she wasn't for talking down.  
"Tommy I thought I meant summat to you." the anger dropped and beneath all that bluster and blush she was a nineteen year old girl who's heart had no doubt been broken. I'd been an idiot, Daisy played the harlot around town, we all knew she was a game girl but it was me who whispered all that romantic shite to her and no doubt made our casual fling seem more to her.  
"Daisy darlin' can you give us a moment?" I was so flustered by this point.  
She wrinkled her nose and rushed to the door. "Fuck the pair of you! I'm going to grass to Gilligan..he'll love knowing you've been dipping your wick with her! Just you wait."  
We heard her clattering down the steps.

Well looks like we had to make a sharp exit. "Get dressed. We can't hang about." I told Alice.  
I rolled out of bed and began dressing. She looked embarrassed.  
"Look we won't have much time, we need to be out of here on the off chance Daisy tell's Gilligan of us." I snapped.  
"I..I don't understand..." She stammered.  
"Gilligan loans out money to people like your husband, I collect that money back. I told Gilligan you'd disappeared and he wasn't best pleased what with all the money he owed. I took a beating last night because I got my fee off him despite not getting the money back..am I being clear enough? If he knows you're here he'll get you working in one of his dens to pay off your husbands debt and you wouldn't be serving drinks and as for me..he'd have me six feet under."  
She paled and slipped from under the covers retrieving her clothing.  
"Pack up all you need, there's two old cases under the bed."  
We hurriedly packed, I didn't make a fuss and left the key behind the bar for Old Bettie.  
My next plan of action was drawing out all my savings, getting all my papers and getting the first train out of Manchester.  
I spied Frank on the corner near the pie shop and motioned with my head for Alice to crouch down with me behind the wall, we crept past him keeping low and it's safe to say once out of view we bolted.

I kept my assertive air while withdrawing all my money and papers at the bank. Once that was done all we had to do was get a train out of the city.  
And so we did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off they go...

"I've never been to Harrogate before..have you?" I could hear that uncertain mouse like edge in her voice. My temples throbbed and I was quite fed up of everything at that moment.  
"No." I looked out of the window, endless stretches of green countryside and grey skies as far as I could see. We'd got the first train out of Piccadilly and it just so happened to be Harrogate bound. I could go back. I have my tools, it wouldn't be a stretch to put Gilligan in the ground but the fucker had money, power and influence. Compared to him I had brass buttons. He had kept a few of the unsavoury ones in steady employment and he wasn't daft about coming to arrangements to benefit himself. Greedy pig had his trotters marching all over Ancoats keeping them down. I also knew he'd have them looking for me, there'd be a reward no doubt and he'd want me dead just to show you don't mess with Gilligan. There's hundreds of his kind all over England, they keep the surface respectable with their legitimate business but they make their money in other ways too and I'd wager they enjoy the murkier side of life. I would miss the city.  
I looked over to where Alice sat. She was keeping her head down as per usual.  
"Chin up sweet girl."  
I got a bit of a smile back.

We arrived in Harrogate in the late afternoon, it was back to raining hard which certainly put us both in a mood. We sat in the station's tea room and shared a pot.  
"I wish to apologise to you, all of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't let me stay with you. I have put you through a great inconvenience."  
Off she went again, I was starting to think she'd been under her husbands thumb for so long she was stuck in the habit of apologising for every little thing, I found it annoying.  
"Listen Alice I must be straight with you. I need you to stop with the apologies. I don't know how it was with your old fella but I don't like a lass to feel the need to apologise or hold her tongue for things which aren't her fault and that's all you've bloody done! You don't have to be shy of me." I took her hand.  
"And what if I anger you? You might not be so tolerant of me then." Her voice cracked and I felt the idiot for not picking up on it before.  
"I promise you sweet girl even if you did I would not raise my voice or my hand. I give you my word." I meant it too. I'm not one of those bullies who likes to smack the spirit out of their woman. I can't stand those that do..I've no problem with hitting a bloke but my Mother taught me better than to treat lasses that way.  
She sniffed and took my handkerchief to dab her eyes.  
"I'll book us in a nice hotel tonight." I told her.  
"But..your savings.." She was panicking again.  
"Are mine and I'll worry about them but I promise you we'll be on our feet soon." I told her.  
She didn't look like she believed it and if I was honest I didn't either but I had a knack of dusting off and I knew with a bit of clever thinking I could come right.  
It had been an unusual couple of weeks, I still couldn't fathom why I had offered her a place to stay or why I still cared about her to the point I still had her with me but I know the powers that be work in mysterious ways.

The Majestic Hotel certainly lived up to it's name and Alice seemed awestruck just walking through the lobby, they had certainly gone all out with the style of the place.  
I booked us a room under the name of Mr and Mrs Smith and had to fight my laugh down when the fella tutted handing us our room key.  
It was a fine room too. We only had our own bathroom with heated water! I hadn't expected that and Alice was like a cat who'd got the cream when she realised she could have a hot bath.  
"Supper is at eight if you fancy it?" I was starved and hoped she'd say yes.  
"I am rather peckish now you mention it." she smoothed her skirts down.  
"Ah but you'd much rather be in a hot bath right now?" I knew she wished to freshen up so I left her to get ready.  
Of course it didn't take long before I could hear her humming to herself and I could picture her in that copper bath with the steam rising in the air, soaping her tits up.  
I knocked on the door "How is it?"  
"It's heavenly." She replied and I heard a splash.  
"May I come in?" now I really was being bold.  
"You may."  
I opened the door and saw her there, hair all wet and loose, little tits peeking up out of the water.  
"Care to join me?" her look was pure sin.  
Well she needn't have asked. My trousers hit the floor and I was out of all my clothes in a flash.

"How's your head?" she asked, she ran a wash cloth over my face and neck.  
"Not bad, pinches and itches but that means it's on the mend." She'd done a neat little job on my head, I knew it'd heal nicely.  
"Hot running water eh? A man could get used to this." I sighed contentedly as she ran the cloth over me. She was right..it was a little slice of heaven. I knew her game as soon as she began washing lower down on me, I wasn't going to stop her. I'd had a semi still from earlier but she got him standing proud in the water without so much as laying a finger on him. Something had tickled her funny bone because she was giggling.  
"Oh but it's like he's swimming.." it did look a little funny seeing my cockhead poking up through the bath water.  
"He's a terrible swimmer..you'll have to rescue him." So she wrapped her hand around him and it was my turn to squirm, girl had a golden touch. She stroked my cock with a good rhythm till I begged her to stop. I was painfully hard, every vein seemed to be bulging along my slick shaft..I was the sort of hard that made you feel twice the size you were, fat and solid. Be a shame to waste it to the bath water..  
"C'mere you."  
It was a squeeze but I positioned her nicely over me, I wanted her to take the lead. I felt the nudge of her cunny and then she was sinking down, her eyes widening when she settled herself fully down on me. A little sigh of what I understood to be contentment escaping her lips. "You're such a big man." she told me. I was starting to think she had a thing for that sort of talk. In truth I knew I wasn't short of it and I won't brag but I'd been told as much in the past. They all seemed to like a decent length and I'd been blessed in that respect.

She began the rise and fall of her hips over me, working her cunny up and down my cock. My head was resting back against the bathtub, the heated water sloshing around only added to the moment, our glistening bodies meeting over and over.  
It didn't take long, I made sure I met each downward stroke and kept the friction of us pressed together to my advantage. I could tell she was close so I held her hips and rocked her on me. She came apart, her hands grasping at my shoulders as her lips bit my neck which muffled her scream. I should think the guests next door would be thankful of that. While she was still spiralling I fucked her good and proper, the slapping noises of flesh and water filled the room and I emptied inside her despite meaning to pull out. It was too good.

Supper was a tad fancier than either of us were used to and they hardly filled your plate.  
I knew we couldn't stay here too long or I'd be skint within a couple of months.  
"So Alice how do you fancy a trip to Scotland?" I asked her.  
Maybe it's about time I went and paid my Father a visit assuming he was still alive.  
"I've never been before." she smiled sweetly at me.  
"All the more reason to go." I took a sip of my whisky.  
I still had all the letters he'd sent my Mother asking of me, I don't suppose he knew she was illiterate and she paid Scarlet Roper to write her replies..fuck me half of Ancoats had Roper doing their letters!  
Scotland..Edinburgh to be precise.  
That's where we'll be heading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom might be falling and they'll be Edinburgh bound soon.

I rose early. Alice was still fast asleep and snuggled down in the blankets, her hair loose and dark against the cream pillows. Her eyelashes were so dark and thick..cow lashes but I wouldn't say that to her face because let's face it not many women would like a part of them compared to a farmyard animal. She had the prettiest eyes on a woman I'd ever seen and I've seen some beauties in my time from the dusky beauties overseas, the pretty pale society ladies and here I was going gozzy-eyed over one of my own.  
If I'm honest with myself I fancied her as soon as I set eyes on her but you know I had a job to do but that's fast gone down the pan and I'm here in bed with the widow I was basically meant to get money off. I mean but you have to look at her, no red blooded man would blame me!  
My cock was up to greet to the morning as per usual and I wanted nothing more than to be delving between her legs but I didn't want to disturb her so I settled on having a cheeky fondle of myself under the covers. It's always nice doing a bit of service to yourself, in your head you can be anywhere with anyone doing anything but I was solely focused on that bit of tit poking out of the blanket, I could picture having a suck of it.  
I was getting the trembles, my stomach going taut as I pictured her in the bath last night.  
"Oh Alice.." I whispered as I worked my length slower now.  
"Mr Tommy." her grin was wicked and one eye peeped open at me. Happen she'd been getting a show of it while pretending to sleep, that's a girl I like.

"Well you might as well spread your legs for me sweet girl now that you're awake." I rolled on top of her and kissed her grinning little mouth.  
"What were you thinking about?" she teased. Right little mare!  
"You. You in that bath, how you taste." I was pleased to find her wet and ready under the sheet, my fingers doing a bit of work on her pearl.  
I pushed in and we had at it, I could get used to having a good bit of cunny on tap. I'm kidding myself because I knew it was getting to be more than that between us but it's a fact she has a nice cunny.  
"How do I feel?" I asked her.  
"Beautiful." She was all moans and grabby hands on me and god did I love that.  
"No..tell me how I feel inside you." I surprised myself with that talk.  
"Big..so very big." she cried.  
That's what I needed to hear, my sack drew up high in anticipation of unloading just from hearing her those words.  
"You're the biggest I've had."  
I came. There's only so much of that talk a man can stand when he's worked up. It felt like the top of my head would explode and I knew I was groaning loudly but I just didn't care. When I'd recovered I knew Alice hadn't reached her peak so I lay on my side and had a play with her, I kept rubbing her pearl till she nearly peaked but then I'd get two fingers back in her cunny and shaft her with them and then I'd go back to her pearl.  
"Please!" she begged me, all red cheeked and watery eyed. I rubbed her in fast little circles till she spilled herself all over my hand and on the bed sheets.  
I loved seeing a woman reach a good peak, she looked like she couldn't believe her body had just done that. Would I ever get tired of fucking this woman? I was starting to doubt it.

We checked out at noon and took a cart to the train station. We had four changes of train to do and we'd be in Edinburgh for the night.  
I wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea but nothing ventured, nothing gained.  
Alice gave me a winning smile and for that reason alone I'd carry on.  
We'll be fine me and her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Alice end up in the knocking shop and Tom braves a visit to where his Father lives. No smut in this chapter but hold on to your codpieces for the next one.  
> (Yes, I know they didn't wear codpieces in Victorian times before it gets pointed out.)

We'd done the three train switches and now me and Alice sat on what was to be our longest one yet. She was flagging. I felt rotten.  
"This might be the daftest thing I've done." I said and she nodded.  
What was truthfully going to be waiting for me in Scotland? I had no idea. I shouldn't be dragging Alice along on a whim.  
"You were of the opinion nothing ventured, nothing gained." she smiled a little for me. She was right I did say that.  
"We can't go back." I said.  
"There is nothing to go back to." was her reply...and she was right. Manchester was no longer our home, our loves and losses, our friends and family were no more.  
I'm not stupid, anyone of those fuckers who called me "pal" would hand me over to Gilligan's men for a bob or two and Alice had no one left.  
So here we are, a train taking us to who knows what? We have each other at least for now. Her company was easy going and I think in the back of my mind even though I won't say it, I do.  
Less than a month of her and I do. You can think what you like of me because I know the difference between being fond of a lass and knowing you'd jump off a bridge for one.  
For her? I'd jump. I do think that knock on my head has done a fair bit of damage...

"Tell me about yourself sweet girl." I spoke quietly as the train carriage was noticeably more occupied now than when we'd started this journey.  
"There isn't much to tell in truth."  
I've never bought that line off anyone, there is always something to tell.  
"Nonsense, favourite colour?" I asked.  
She smiled, her face took on that dreamy expression that made me want to throw her on the floor and fuck her raw in front of all the other passengers.  
"Blue..like your eyes." she whispered.  
Little devil!  
"Favourite treat?"  
"Eccles cakes..warm and lots of melted butter on top of them."  
I made a note of that, might have to see if I can get hold of Eccles cakes in Edinburgh.  
"So there is something to tell, see I was right." I leaned back in my seat and folded my arms.  
"Favourite..favourite meal?" she asked me, I heard a tut off one of the miserable old sods sat across from us. I was going to say my Mother's lamb casserole but this sour chopped bird had me wanting to stir it up.  
I leaned across to Alice and whispered in that way that isn't quite a true whisper.  
"Your cunny." She blushed red and the shocked gasp from the across made me grin. I sensed Alice was too embarrassed to continue our game so I sat and stared out of the window. Thankfully our mealy mouthed travellers left at the next station.  
"Tom! That was utterly disgraceful!" She hit me with her rabbit fur muff and set me off laughing.  
"We'll never see them again, it was worth it!"  
And it was.

We finally pulled into Waverly station at gone eleven at night, both of us needed to find cheap hotel. I enquired around and was told to get a carriage to The Bluebell. So we did.  
Alice was almost asleep when we arrived.  
Let me tell you if I thought the Wellington was a rum do it weren't a patch on The Bluebell. What a sight!  
I took our luggage in and Alice followed me inside and up to the counter. It was a knocking shop no two ways about it. I should've never took the advice of that piss pot who sent us here, I bet he's laughing his gums off.  
"This is a place of ill repute." Alice whispered.  
I had noticed..I've been no stranger to them in my time.  
"We'll see if there's a room and it'll be fine, we're not here for anything else unless.." I couldn't resist teasing her.  
"Unless nothing is how it is." She snapped and if didn't just make me smile to see that scowl on her face.  
"Evenin' so what we after darlin'?" the old girl who appeared at the counter had one of those wigs that didn't sit right and rouged up cheeks like a painted doll.  
"Just a room with a bed for the night, we got told it was a hotel." I stopped when I saw the expression on her grumpy face.  
"It is a hotel."  
I wasn't going to say otherwise but for a hotel it had some interesting clientele. You don't see many Hotels were there's a tug job going on in plain view of your paying customers. The blanket over the lap wasn't fooling anyone...

Our room wasn't a patch on the one we'd shared at The Majestic but it was surprisingly clean and we'd asked for fresh sheets. Two communal washrooms and the standard bedpans but it was cheap and it was warm.  
"I'm going to go and have a wash." she took the small soap and towel.  
I may as well follow suit. Once in the washroom I wished I hadn't, some old fella walked around without protecting his modesty and the whole place smelled like unwashed feet and cabbage. I was damn quick in washing and leaving.  
Me and Alice bumped into each other, her eyes were wide again.  
"She's bent over the sink!" I heard the sounds of a couple in the throes and had to laugh.  
"I mean they didn't care, that was the quickest wash I've ever had!" she tutted.  
"He's paid up and getting his money's worth sweet girl, we'll be seeing our fair share of that while we're here."  
We returned to the relative safety of our room and I went down to see if there was any chance of a brew for us both.  
When I got back with the tray of tea she was already asleep.

"So that's your plan?" she asked me quietly over breakfast.  
"It isn't much of a plan I know but that's all I have, I'll visit my Father's townhouse and see what's what." I replied  
She took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Whatever the outcome you're a good man Tom."  
I wish I could believe that. She looked so sweet, I had noticed the dark circles under her eyes had all but gone despite all our travelling, her face had lost that gaunt tired look too. I had a jacket pocket full of letters and I hoped it was enough. I didn't want it to come to this, I'd made my own way and never needed no help. Let my Father's Heir or Heiress sit with the sliver spoon all I wanted was perhaps enough to get us on our feet, Alice deserved that at least. He'd sent me toys, he'd sent letters, he'd gave my Mother money for me. It ran out fairly quick of course but I alway had boots and clothes that fit and I never went hungry so to my mind there had to be at least a scrap of care there for me. My Mother never had a bad word to say of him, I can only see what the man is like.  
If he decided to get up himself then I had no issues with causing a commotion, I might be the dirty little secret but I'd damn make sure it didn't stay that way once I was through...well if I should need to.  
I walked Alice back to The Bluebell and told her to stay put and only unbolt the door once she knew it was me. 

St Andrews square was where he was situated these days, his own Father had left the castle up in Stonehaven according to my Mother. He preferred to do the mixing with the Scottish ton. Alright for some eh?  
To say St Andrews was breathtaking was an understatement. I could smell the wealth on every person I passed, each grand townhouse or building looked beyond anything I could have a cat in hell's chance of owning. The more I thought on that the more my mood blackened. I found myself stood near the house that was my Father's assuming he hadn't moved on. I moved as though it wasn't my doing.  
"Good day to you, could you tell me if an Alistair Sandlilands resides at this address? I have a message for him."  
The fella who answered the door did a step back, I realised he was the butler. I had a feeling my appearance rattled him. I looked decent enough I thought but the stitches might make me appear rough. "One moment sir." he shut the door in my face.  
Well that was abrupt. There's more manners to be found in Ancoats if that's how they play it here.

The door opened once more.  
"He will see you now."  
I was ushered inside and then I felt my stomach drop, I felt badly out of place.  
"If you could wait in the sitting room, he will be with you shortly."  
I might have gotten ahead of myself with this half baked idea. Well I'm here now, might as well see it through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom meets his father who isn't as he'd expected and Alice see's a little something at The Bluebell and teases Tom. ;)

The room was richly furnished, it made me feel so far out of my depth that I felt the sweat bead on my forehead. When the door opened I got to my feet.  
An old man who I assumed must be my Father was sat in a a high backed chair, a younger woman wheeled him in towards me.  
"Thank you Maudie, that'll be all." with a wave of his hand he dismissed her. His eyes were on me as soon as the doors closed.  
"Morris was right..the spit o' my James. I had thought I'd see you years ago."  
He looked as sharp as a hawk, the chair and age had done nowt to diminish his wits.  
"Which leads me to ask you now, what brings you here?"   
He wasn't what I'd expected at all. I had expected a nose in the air not a man who seemed so down to earth despite his peerage.

"I wish I had an answer to that. In truth I don't know why I am here." In a way I didn't and to be honest it sounded better than I've ran away for pastures new.  
"Yet here you are. I would wager you want answers?" he rang a small bell making me jump.   
"Answers? No, my Mother told me the whole sorry tale." I replied.   
He closed his eyes for a moment "Aye she would, a fine woman she was."  
For some reason that comment irked me for he'd sent her packing and left her with a bellyful making her own way in the world, the very idea he was holding a fond memory of the woman who'd raised me single handedly through thick and thin annoyed me.  
"The finest." I snapped, she had passed two years back in her sleep. At least it had been peaceful. She had been a character and a half had my Mother. This old arse knew nothing of her. "Hard working and the best Mother a boy could have."  
He opened his eyes and gave a slight nod in agreement.  
The doors opened and the butler brought in the tea, we we're served our cups and waited till he left to resume our chat.

"Dunna think to tell me you're not here for something."   
Once again he cut to the chase so I saw no need to pretend I wasn't going to ask for money.  
"Let me be honest, I need a bit of help. I've never in my twenty-nine years asked for a bean off anyone but I'm on my arse here. I need enough for a fresh start." I said.  
"So you're no here to start trouble for me?" he rasped and took a sip of his tea, his voice croaking the more he spoke.  
"No. I just need some help and I'll be on my way never to bother you or your good lady wife and son ever again."  
He quirked his eyebrow. He reminded me of an gnarled old stray dog.  
"My wife is eight years in the ground god rest her soul and my James is of no sound mind, there is little more than two months between you both. My butler Morris did the double take, he thought James had escaped and come knocking on the door but my lad cannae even dress himself without help so...." He drifted off mid sentence and placed his cup down.   
"I'm sorry." I said. Now that had been said all I wanted to do was leave. What was I doing here? The man had things to deal with I had no idea about.  
"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for. It is the way of things." he looked like the sort of man who hadn't laughed too much in his life.   
"Listen, I'll be off." I stood to leave.  
I could feel his eyes on me and offered him my hand, he grasped it in a firm shake.  
"Don't go yet lad."   
I didn't expect to hear those words from this man. This man who was my Father.   
"Would ye like to meet your brother?" his accent seemed to thicken with that Scottish brogue when he spoke of his son. It's like the act of playing the refined gentleman dropped and more than that how could I refuse?

"You may as well push me, no point in calling for Maudie, do you mind?" he was definitely a man used to giving orders. He has me wheeling him this way and that like I'm some servant but I didn't mind. I hoped Alice wasn't missing me too much because I had a feeling this visit would take longer than I'd anticipated.   
"Jame-o!" he called when we entered the room.  
It looked like a cross between a bedroom and a child's nursery. He was sat on the floor in a nightshirt. In front on him there were rows of painted toy soldiers, he had a large wooden box at the side of him with an abundance of toy soldiers in there. His face lit up when he saw his Father. In the corner an older woman sat doing a bit of cross stitch, she gave me a warm smile.  
When he stood he was near to my height and the bugger certainly looked like me!   
"Jame-o this is Tom."   
He offered me his hand as though he'd been taught it was the correct response.  
"Pleased to meet you." I said.  
He looked me over and went back to his soldiers.  
"What do you think o' that then Hettie? He shook his hand!" laughed my Father to the old woman.  
"Aye. That wasnae that bad."   
The way they laughed together made me think they'd had to put in a lot of work to get James to do a simple handshake. The entire house seemed an unusual set up but I was in no position to judge.

I left in the early evening.   
We had a frank discussion and I can't say that I found him to be disagreeable, opinionated yes, but he was so far from the idea I'd built up of him. He insisted I stay with him so I got straight and told him of Alice. I had to hand it to the old sod nothing seemed to rattle his cage.  
"She is welcome to stay too."  
His exact words. I don't know what I felt, I wasn't happy or sad. It just felt like the weight of it had been lifted. I was sure sweet girl would rather stay anywhere else in the world than The Bluebell so I was certain my news would be well received.

"Eleven men have knocked on this door today." I could see Alice was feeling narky.  
"One of them was so inebriated he peed against the door and the other insisted he'd paid for my services."   
A man knows when to tread carefully and this was one of those situations that called for said treading.  
"I'm sorry my darlin', men and their ways." I gave an exaggerated eye roll. "They are a disgraceful lot. You're not hurt?"   
If she even suggested as such I'd go down and cause merry hell.  
"No. It's just I worry there'll be more misunderstandings along those lines. How did it go today Tom?" she patted the bed to have me sit down beside her.  
"Met my Father and brother." I told her, she ran her fingers over near my stitches.  
I told her how it went, about my Father in his chair and my brother who seemed childlike.  
Of course describing them as such didn't feel right, they were just men, there was no bond to be had yet and I can't say that there ever would be. Was I being petulant? Perhaps I was. My Father seemed a no nonsense sort of chap so I really wondered if he couldn't have just kept both Mother and myself in a better circumstances. He wouldn't be the first or last Toff to have a mistress and child. 

"So he asked you to stay?" I swear I saw that light in her eyes flicker and die when she asked me that. I knew she was thinking I would be heading off. Daft girl.  
"He did and I told him no, he asked me why and I told him of you. He says there is a room there for yourself should you wish to stay."  
I allowed her a moment to let it sink in.   
"You wish me to stay with you?"  
That she had to ask.  
"Of course sweet girl, I've thrown my bloody lot in with you so far haven't I? Say yes. Say you'll come with me."  
She fair strangled me when she hugged me, I took that to mean she was excited. I kissed her little upturned nose.  
"Just think from now on the only man peeing at your door will be me!" I gave her a wink.  
Alice snorted before full on belly laughing.  
"You're a sod you are!"  
I'd been called worse in jest.  
"The only snag is we must have separate rooms." I told her.   
Her smile dropped at that thought and happen mine did too.  
"I've always been light footed sweet girl. I'll just have to wait till they're asleep and creep to your room." I was warming to that thought already.  
"Light footed with those clod hoppers of yours..as if you are." She tapped my feet with hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take much before we were pulling at each other's clothes, we undressed in a hurry.   
"Our last night here..let's be as loud as the rest of them." I was hungry for her, the scent of her skin and her lips on mine.   
She was kissing at my neck. "I saw something today." her voice was a breathy whisper close to my pulse.  
"Go on?" I asked curious all of a sudden. She went back to nipping my skin with her teeth, my toes were curling already while my cock was rapidly swelling and eager.  
"I know you said to stay put but I needed a drink..when I came back the door was open to one of the rooms." I felt her smiling and knew whatever she had seen had to be tasty.  
"Do you know what I saw?" her hand was now curled around my shaft giving it slow strokes, I felt my cockhead getting wetter with each tug and stroke she gave me.  
I shook my head like I couldn't speak, her thumb rubbed a bead of moisture all over my cock end causing me to give a low moan.   
"A gentleman sat on the bed with a lady kneeled in front of him, she had his cock in her mouth...well I'd never seen that before Tom. I've never done it myself but..I'd like to."  
She kissed her way down me. I wasn't letting her off that easy after telling me that.  
"Did you stay to watch them sweet girl? I bet you enjoyed that, did it get you wet?"  
She stilled and I thought I'd ruined the mood, I forgot she wasn't like Daisy who'd have said some unimaginable filth to me and have me spending on her jugs.  
"It did."  
This woman was proving to be naughtier than expected and I didn't mind one bit.  
"I came back here and I thought of you." she confessed with a sly look.  
"That's not all you did though is it Alice?" I needed to hear her say it.  
"It's not." she was all knowing smiles and heavy lidded eyes now.  
"Tattle on yourself then." I urged her, at this rate I was going to be cumming in her palm.  
"I frigged myself off and imagined I had you in my mouth."   
She held my cock at the base and lowered her lips to it and then she had me in her mouth just liked she'd seen. I was so close just from how she'd spoke but her dark eyes looking at me while her untrained mouth sucked me greedily was my undoing. I reached my hands out and held her by the hair, I only needed four deep thrusts and I came hotly in her mouth. She pulled off me, her eyes still watering and swallowed it down with a smile.  
"Was that really the first time you gave a belowey?"  
I had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't.  
"What do you think Tom?" she tittered and moved in to snuggle against me. I held her close. She was a minx, still that was a nice little play on her part.  
"Don't be dozing off girlie, I'll be returning the favour." I pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Shall I pretend I've never tasted a woman before?" I was half joking but her enthusiastic "Yes please!" had me knowing I'd be doing some bad acting in a short while to please my sweet girl.  
Although to be perfectly honest I had done some interesting things in the name of love play in my time.  
It takes all sorts as you find out and no two lasses are ever the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning bed rattling at The Bluebell anyone? This is just pure smut.

"Alice, where did you learn that little trick?" I was curious now. She'd been wary of me when we first met and our first time between the sheets she'd been so timid of me tasting her yet she sucked my cock as though it was no stretch.  
"With my husband. He used to like it..a lot." I felt her tensing up.  
"Yet he didn't like to return the favour?" I pressed on.  
"No, he said it made his jaw ache. He weren't much good at it anyway."  
I was starting to get an idea of what her husband was like. I don't think he and I would've gotten along had he still been around. I would wager there wasn't a lot Mr Harrington was good at in his short time here. 

"Tom I know I'm perhaps not like the lasses you dallied with but I do have..needs, desires if I must say it. I had lain with no man before my husband, I'd done a bit of walking with the milk lad, I learned how to kiss and handle his length but never more than that. I was young when I married, he seemed fair enough at the time. It was expected of me to accept his offer." she explained.  
It was how it was. Women get dealt a rough lot in life. I only needed to think on every woman I'd known to know the truth of that.  
"My Father needed me out of the house you see, he'd married after Mam passed and my step mother was in the way of having childers for four years straight and so along came my escape..pity it wasn't much of one." her voice went softer by the end.  
I hugged her tighter.  
"Then he started smacking me about, I didn't understand why. Turns out he was gambling away his wages and loaning off Gilligan's men which I didn't know at the time.  
I had Daniel but it only got worse, I begged to go home but..anyway you know how it was. They're all gone now save my stepmother and she married lickety-split after my Father died." the resigned tone to her voice hurt more than any tears she could've spilled.  
"If I could go back the rest of them could fall through the cracks but I'd keep my Daniel."  
She sounded so young and I hadn't realised I was rocking her, my arms holding so tight as if I could keep her together in one piece.

"What am I to you Tom? If this is just a mistake I would have you tell me and we will go our separate ways. I don't wish to hinder things with your Father."  
Why was she saying this? Didn't we just have a playful time of it and now we're both filled with melancholy thoughts.  
"Don't you play this game with me sweet girl, I've been there and done that with bells on and I won't have you thinking I'm going to regret what we have together. If you start adding a drop of those thoughts to us both it will ruin it all."  
I was mindful of raising my voice to her but I couldn't deny I was annoyed. If I told her the true extent of how I felt so early on I could open myself to rejection but lord knows I wasn't prepared to deal with this!  
"Ruin what? Am I not just a bit of fun till you get your feet under the table at your Fathers? I'll be carted off and you'll live the high life won't you?" she snapped.  
I knew she was spoiling for a fight and I knew it was an old pattern she'd learned off her husband, so with that thought in my head I kept my temper.  
"No you're not just a bit of fun to me! I won't be ditching you either if you must know."  
I kept my voice light and cheerful which threw her off.  
I felt the fight in her quieten down as I held her against me. I'd won that round!  
"Forgive me..I don't know what came over me." her voice cracked again.  
"Alice, this has been a very unusual few weeks but here we are and I'm loving our time together no matter how odd our circumstances are. Let's just enjoy it..please?"  
She nodded and I knew she wouldn't speak for holding in her tears so I just held her till she slept.  
Sweet girl has her demons and I knew I'd get acquainted with them. I had mine too and I don't think there's a soul in this world who wasn't been visited by them from time to time.

 

"I'm so very sorry, my behaviour last night was inexcusable Tom."  
It really wasn't. I'd had a chamber pot thrown at me once off a lass..that was inexcusable. A bit of a moan about things that mattered to her was not an issue for me.  
"Here's what you're going to do for me Alice."  
I stroked her hair off her face, it was possibly just after dawn judging from the sliver of sky I could see through the drapes. She looked at me nervously.  
"You're going to stop apologising about it, what have I said before? You needn't apologise." I nuzzled my nose against hers setting her off smiling at me.  
"An important day today." she told me.  
"Aye, well that'll be later on but right now it's just us, in this bed." I whispered.  
I was going to take full advantage of that, a certain part of me had well and truly woken up and was twitching at the thought of it. Her little hands snaked around my neck and her leg went over my hip.  
"So what I'm going to do sweet girl is fuck you so hard you'll wake them all up in this sorry place." I growled.  
She was blushing and squirming but still managed to blurt out a cocky "Is that so?" by way of reply.

The bed springs didn't half squeak when you got going. Still after all we'd seen here I couldn't say I was entirely surprised, the mattress had no doubt been pummelled by countless arses into the shape it was. I was feeling extra randy this morning and had Alice with her arse up for me, I don't know what was doing it for me more, her pale cheeks in my hands or the sight of my cock slipping in and out of her rosey cunny so effortlessly.  
I was coated with her wetness, the shine along cock from her was impressive..well to me it was. I do enjoy a bit of visual stimulation when I'm at it but the enjoyment of having the drapes flung open letting the sunrise in while I watched what I was doing to my sweet girl was heavenly.  
If you could've heard her! Her hands gripped the sheets, her hair all loose and the moaning timed with each deep thrust I gave her.  
I don't much know if there's a heaven but if there is then I sincerely hope mine will be this, endlessly fucking my Alice.  
I'm off again in my thoughts. She started moving her hips back to meet mine and the satisfying slap of our bodies mixed with her moaning had me feeling that tightness in my balls, I took my hand and rubbed her pearl in fast circles, my fingers slick with her arousal now I fucked her a little shallowly till I felt her cunny walls ripple over my length.  
"Too good..it's too much!" she cried out.  
"I'll give you too much." I grabbed her hips and had at her hard and deep again till I was there myself with a deep satisfied groan.

We paid up at the counter and had to keep a straight face at the sight of the old girl's wig, it was completely lopsided and looked like a dead animal clinging to her head.  
"And may I just say you woke up half of the guests with your poking at it this morning."  
I tipped my hat cheerfully and ushered Alice past her.  
"Good." was my parting shot to that news.  
She was all scowls as we walked out.  
I had asked prior to be picked up from the cafe up the road, it'd hardly make a fair impression on the staff of my Fathers place to come rolling up to a brothel..hotel my arse!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of inheritance, Father & Son bonding and sweet girl might be Lady sweet girl before I'm done.  
> No smut in this chapter but there's plenty of it in the next chapter with some Christmas times for our gang.

"Would you just look at it here Tom?!" I could hear the awe in her voice, she had her face at the window for the journey up to my Father's townhouse. She sounded like a child at a sweet shop, all "ooh's" and "aah's" and the occasional pointy finger.  
I forget that she would've probably never even left Ancoats, she'd possibly never seen most of Manchester.  
"You weren't this excitable on the trains." I laughed.  
"I was fleeing for my life and to be honest Tom once you've seen one field you've seen them all."  
Sweet girl made a fair point.  
"Plenty of stylish buildings in Manchester." I told her but she was already scoffing at that.  
"They kept us out of their streets. Couldn't even have a gander." she fiddled with her bonnet ribbon no doubt recalling those times. 

We came to a halt outside of my Father's residence and I could see the nerves on her face as the coach men helped her out. I took her hand and thanked the men with a quick tip, wether I needed to or not was another matter but get them on your side early and it always pays off was a thing I'd learned in my time.  
They placed our luggage in the hallway and I was back to greeting Morris, I could tell he wasn't used to being acknowledged much by the guests.  
"If you would come through to the sun room, we have our festive decorations up." he walked us down the to another room.  
It was decorated beautifully in preparation for Christmas, the tree reached the ceiling and the fire was lit. The entire room was a sight that Alice seemed to be struggling to take in and in truth I was no better.  
"It's so bloody lovely!" Alice exclaimed.  
"I'm glad you like it." She spun round to see my Father being wheeled into the room and blushed.  
She gave a little intake of breath and did the strangest mixture of a bow and curtsey that I was so pleased when he dismissed his smirking maid and bid us to sit.

"Your room is ready for you hen." he'd struck up an easy dialogue with Alice, passing her the small plates of scones and keeping her cup filled. He was definitely a charmer I was noticing. I don't think I was wrong to think of him as an old dog but his grin put me more in the frame of mind of a Wolf. His eyes held your gaze a little too long as though he could see the depths of you. If he was always this with the ladies then it wasn't hard to see how he'd got my Mother in the family way.  
"Your house is beautiful, I've never seen a place as fancy." Alice wittered on and I felt a pang of jealousy.  
Stupid of me I do realise but when my sweet girl is sat facing a man I'm not sure I yet like and he's looking at her like she's a cherry ripe for plucking you can surely understand my feelings?  
He rang the bell and Alice left to see her room following Morris, she half skipped as she left. His chuckle was almost a dry growl as he watched her go.

"Ah she's a catch that one." he poured us both a scotch and I swear the old fucker had a knowing glint in his eye.  
"You're angry." He said it casually like he didn't care if I was or wasn't. I shrugged.  
Two can play that game.  
"Well, get on with it."  
I wasn't sure I'd heard him right.  
"Beg your pardon?" I asked.  
"You're itching to tell me how much I've let you down. It's all over your face, you don't like me do you lad? Not that you know me but I can see it." his smile was dark.  
"I don't know you enough to gather wether I hate you or otherwise."  
I've never been one for mind games, I get no pleasure from knowing my words are hitting a nerve. Whatever game he wanted to play he'd picked the wrong man.  
"Then why that look? You threw daggers at me every time I spoke to Mrs Harrington, you read me wrong if it's what I think." he stroked his chin.  
"And what do I think?" I snapped and instantly regretted it. I'd shown him I wasn't as indifferent as I liked to pretend.  
"You're thinking that I better keep my hands off your lassie, you're thinking I never gave a hoot for you and your dear mother and you're thinking why have I invited you to join me and James here..am I correct?"  
He was right but I would be damned if I told him as much.  
"Your words not mine." I replied sourly.  
"Your thoughts though eh lad?" he smiled and reached for his glass. "There's a lot we need to learn about each other. I'm no threat to you and your lassie. I promise you.  
If I could go back and do things differently..." he cleared his throat and I was struck by just how frail he looked.  
"If's and but's." I said.  
He abruptly rang the bell and had Morris taking me up to my room. My head throbbed after our afternoon tea.

"Supper is at seven prompt. They'll knock on for you sir." Morris left me alone in what was to be my room for a short while. I had no intention of overstaying my welcome but for now I has a decent sized room with a bed that was plenty big and beckoned me to take a nap.  
It actually felt like I could relax somewhat, it had been a rough few weeks for me and sweet girl. Thinking of sweet girl I could imagine her in her room brushing her hair, she'd be enjoying this. One day I'll give her a place as good as this if not better..she'd sit there sipping her tea wearing little hoity-toity lace gloves and no knickers under her skirts. My cock gave a little twitch of agreement to that thought. I must've been tired because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by Morris and he's looking none too happy with me.  
"It's ten-past Sir."  
I felt rushed and made my way down to supper. 

 

At the table sat Alice, My Father, James and Hettie. Alice gave me a funny look as I murmured a quick apology.  
"We did say seven." My father's tone was clipped. I was hardly that late and didn't see what the fuss was about.  
"Try and make sure it's seven next time." snapped Hettie, I had a feeling I wouldn't like to get into it with her, gone was the sweet faced old girl from yesterday replaced by a much sterner looking woman who definitely looked handy.  
"Apologies. I dozed off." I looked over at Alice who gave a slight nod of her head towards James.  
"Evening." I told him but he pulled at Hettie's hand and hummed. Hettie shot me a look that had me wondering what I'd done to annoy her so much.  
"I may be talking out of term but if you wish to eat with us please stick to our time, James needs the routine. He works by it and so do I. The slightest change can upset him, normally we'd have gone on as normal but seeing as you aren't our usual type of guest.."  
She patted at Jame's hand and frowned up at my Father.  
"He wasn't to know Hettie." he shot back in my defence.  
"But you do Alistair and you know it's been this way for years, it helps him so."  
I felt beyond awkward by now and I could see Alice felt the same. It more than that we picked up on the fact Hettie didn't sound like the help. She spoke like she was his wife.  
Of course he would..I mean why wouldn't he? He's probably got a whole mill full of bastards all over the place.

Supper was a subdued affair but the meal was delicious. I kept stealing glances at Alice as she ate and made small talk but I was wholeheartedly glad when it was over. Hettie escorted James to settle him in for the night leaving just me, sweet girl and the old man.  
"Would he both care to join me for a dram?"  
Alice looked on at me and mouthed "Go!"  
"Thank you for a lovely evening, I fear I must retire as I'm feeling quite tired."  
Sweet girl offered a few more pleasantries and left us to our drinks.  
"We'll retire to my study."  
I pushed him out of the room as the servants cleared the table of our dessert dishes.  
"Morris bring us the good stuff, ye can be off up the dancers tonight man."  
The butler gave me a roll of his eyes that suggested even though he would retire to bed he'd be waiting for the ring of the bell.  
"Will that be all sir?" he placed the whiskey down.  
"I said as much." he dismissed him with a nod.  
"So lad I think me and you need to clear the air, I'm gunnae gi' you an answer to what ever you wish to ask me and likewise for you. Are yers up for that?"  
In truth I wasn't but I did want to know him somewhat better if only to decide wether this was a waste of my time.  
"Can't says that I am but nevertheless." I told him.  
He gave his dry rasping laugh at that remark.

"Why did you send her away." If I'm going to pick I may as well go and pick at that scab first.  
"A fair question." he took a swig of his scotch.  
"One that needs answering." I wasn't in the mood for this.  
"I was married." he poured himself another glass after the first one went down with ease. "Lynette was a sensitive woman, we'd tried for years to have a child. Each year she got more despairing. It's no' an easy thing for a woman and then there your Ma was. Lad it would've destroyed Lynette had she known but I was unable to stop myself you see. I was fourty-two and feeling over the hill. Next thing I know Lynette was with child and so I made my arrangements for your mother."  
My mother had told me a similar tale.  
"You ditched her plain and simple." I said.  
He didn't deny it.  
"Yes. My wife was to have our child. We had our boy, he wasn't right from birth, she was too old, as he got older it was very apparent things with him weren't right. Lynette drove herself mad with worry. I accepted long ago that no amount of intervention would change him. He's Jame-o." I watched him down his second glass.  
I felt I had to at least match him drink for drink if we were to get through this.  
"Did you ever think about my mother or dare I say me?"  
"You have letters, what d'ye think? I knew I had another son growing up in the arse end of some city..I sent you clothes. When we got Jame-o kitted I'd get extra pieces for you. I sent you those soldiers and jacks."  
He wasn't lying, I was the only boy in Ancoats who had shoes half of the time.  
"Your mother sent me letters and I knew I had a son who was healthy and god forgive me in my darkest moments with Lynette I wished she could've gave me a son like the one I read about in those letters."  
I was a mixture of emotions, part pleased and part annoyed. What of James? He can't help his lot in life although it was very obvious that this man sat before me loved him.  
"I'm not a particularly good man Tom, I've made mistakes and gone about things in ways I'm not proud of." he was back at the whiskey.  
I knew that feeling myself, I'd done a lot of things that filled me with shame.  
"So you and Hettie..." I wasn't asking but stating what I knew from their behaviour.  
"Aye me and Hettie, I love the woman. She kept Lynette together and raised that boy when everyone from friends and family, even the doctors advised us to send him away. I see none o' the shitebags these days and I'll tell ye, it suits me fine."  
The old man was no mincer of words once he had a few cups in his belly.  
"They'll come circling when it's my time lad just you watch."  
Another glass down, there was no way I was going to even try and match him in that respect.  
"Tell me about yourself, the full end. I would like to know." he hiccuped.  
So I did.  
The sun rise met my bleary eyes, we'd spent the night talking about our lives and to be fair I was beyond tired of raking over the past. It took me a second or two to realise I was still in the study. I hastily made my way up to my room. My head felt like a bucket of sand and in that moment I cursed the invention of whiskey. 

 

I missed breakfast and the room swam when I attempted to get up for a spot of lunch. Admitting defeat I just stayed abed all day. I wondered how sweet girl was faring but I had a feeling she'd be keeping herself busy.  
Morris knocked on to let me know my presence was required at supper time.  
'Damn!' I thought.  
I don't know how I managed to scrub up and be presentable but happen I pulled it off and was sat at the table for seven on the dot.  
My stomach lurched at the fare in offer. Now don't get me wrong I do love a bit of fish but the fella on the serving tray was practically winking at me. Judging from my Father's expression he was as off as myself.  
With every mouthful I felt my stomach reject it.  
"Oh I couldn't possibly manage another bite." I lied dabbing my mouth.  
The pudding looked delicious and stodgy enough to line my stomach but I had to watch as Jame-o wolfed it down with Alice and Hettie.  
Curses!  
"Well now we're all here, I sent word to my solicitor today. He'll be here come Monday to draw up my new will and testament. Rest assured the new arrangement is fair."  
Hettie gave me a smile.  
"Excuse me?"  
Alice looked as puzzled as myself.  
"You're to take over the estate in Stonehaven Tom." my Father spoke.  
"I...I have no idea..."  
The information was hard to process.  
"Tom just take the damn place, I'd rather it go to my blood than one of my sister's sons." His eyes were watery. "Last night you swore to it..to me! You swore to restore it to it's former glory. Now I'm giving you it and undisclosed sum to set you on your way.  
The solicitor will fix it as such, you get your new title and we can get ye wed to your Alice. Sooner ye get ye bairns running all over the place the better."  
He gave my hand a pat as though it was final.  
Everyone seemed to have lost the ability to speak apart from the old man.  
Did I want that? Was I ready for what he proposed?  
I looked over at Alice and I hoped my Father hadn't scared her silly with all the marriage talk.  
She caught my eye and I winked, the coy smile told me what I needed to know.  
"Whatever you think is best..Father."  
I don't know why I said it but the smiles off everyone assured me it wasn't the wrong thing to say.  
Jame-o looked at me and grinned before snatching Hettie's bowl of pudding. Thank god!  
It set everyone off laughing and eased the mood.  
I had a day at least to talk it over with Alice and the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea.  
'Mrs Alice Hiddleston..Lady Alice Hiddleston of Stonehaven or maybe Lady Alice Sandilands-Hiddleston.' I had to admit they all had a decent ring to them.  
It was a strange turn of events but one I was willing to embrace.  
The next few days promised to be interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans get drawn up and Tom and Alice have themselves a clandestine romp in the study. Smutty stuffs really. :)

My Father's solicitor put me to thinking of a rodent, that is to say his face reminded me entirely of a rat searching for crumbs. I had a feeling today was to be a long one.  
Five days. Five days since I last kissed my sweet girl. I see her at meal times and the odd moment here and there but she's took to spending time with Hettie and Jame-o.  
Doing what I would like to know.  
The bloody floorboards upstairs creaked and groaned under my feet when I attempted to sneak to her room and Hettie, Maudie and Morris seem to appear out of nowhere everytime I get near her.  
My bollocks ache, my head aches and I'm mooning over her like a lovesick green lad. 

"Do pay attention laddie, this is for ye' benefit." The old man jangled his bell and had me almost out of my seat in alarm.  
"Of course. I'm sorry gentlemen..do continue." Have you heard me talk? That doesn't even sound like me. I'm playing at being the gentleman here.  
Turns out I couldn't inherit half of my Father's wealth but he could essentially set up an account with the money in for me as means to get Stonehaven ship shape. I was surprised that there appeared to be no legal loophole that forbid me from inheriting the place but there it was in black and white, inked and drying. I was wealthy. It seemed a lot to take in.  
Hands were shook, whiskey was downed and then the little rodent man was off with his generous sum for an honest days work.  
"Now, I havnae been there for years, Jame-o was knee high when I last went so I'm none too sure of what you'll find there Tom. There's farms on the land, the village won't be much different I should think. The staff apart from Johnston and Mcvicar have long gone..ye'll need to hire a few hands."  
It was all sounding a bit much.  
"My sister's son Claude has been of the impression he'd get Stonehaven what with Jame-o being as he is and I tell ye Lad, I'm made up he won't get his foot in the door."  
He gave me his wolfish smile and called for Maudie to take him to see Jame-o. I sat in silence for a while mulling it all over.  
It was madness! What did I know about running an estate? Outside the window the snow finally began to fall, it was Christmas Day on Thursday and by my Father's mad reckoning I could be wed and running Stonehaven by the end of January. A tall order indeed.

The door to the study opened and I was pleased to see it was my sweet girl. She wasted no time in straddling my lap.  
"Tom, I'm going half mad for the want of you." she licked my neck and squirmed allowing for that delightful clothed friction. I had my arms around her straight away, moving her in the motion we knew all to well.  
"I want to fuck you here." I growled in her ear, she gave me the cheekiest smile and took my ear lobe between her teeth. A gentle nip had my skin prickling with goosebumps.  
"Then fuck me." she replied and I knew this was no jest and she was ready for me just from the look on her blushing face.  
"They're busy upstairs." she licked her lips and had my dick raging hard in my trousers for that little gesture alone. I took her undergarments in my hands and pulled, the seams gave way and before she could process it I had ripped them off and had them bunched up in my hand. I placed them over my nose and inhaled her scent in, her musk and the slight tangy hint of her wetness was invigorating to my senses. I stuffed them in my trouser pocket and winked. "For later." I told her.  
I'd be tugging the length of myself with my face full of her tonight even as she slept.  
"You're shocking!" she seemed genuinely surprised by my actions.  
"No I'm a man who loves cunny, it's smell, it's taste..it's feel." I slipped two fingers up her with ease and had her eyes going wide. "Your cunny is the finest one I've fucked to date sweet girl." I felt her insides contract slightly at that.  
I was starting to think Alice really did have a thing for a bit of dirty lip service when we had a tumble together. She unbuttoned my trousers and had him out in her hands, gave him a few slow, languid strokes, wetting him up nice and proper. Her descent down on to my cock had me gritting my teeth to stop from crying out. Alice worked her hips in a slow circular motion that had me for a goner. She kissed me and began working harder still. I took my thumb and found her pearl, it was eager for a feel put it that way.  
Alice let out a gasp and I had to clamp my free hand over her mouth. I circled and rubbed that cunny till she went limp and bit my palm. A series of satisfying contractions along my length let me know she had peaked, I took my slick fingers off her clit and offered them to her to suck which she did with no hesitance.  
I began to move, thrusting up into her cunny while she sucked on my fingers like they were the juiciest cock she'd had between her lips. When I came she returned the favour and clapped a hand over my mouth somewhat muffling my cry of spent pleasure.  
We kissed for a good long while, her hands messing my hair and her lips occasionally nipping along my jawline.  
"God how I have missed you my sweet girl." I nuzzled into her neck and growled making her giggle.  
"I bet I missed you more Mr Tom." She ran a finger along my flaccid member and had him twitching.  
"You'll get us caught sweet girl, I'll have you over my Father's desk and they'll burst in while I'm up to the bollocks in you." I warned.  
Maybe it was the wording, maybe it was because we'd missed each other. The next thing I knew we were doing just that.  
I had my eye on the door and my dick in her cunny pistoning in and out like my life depended on it and for the second time that afternoon we made ourselves go weak at the knees and had to muffle our cries of satisfaction.  
I watched her leave and had to laugh at the wobble to her legs, I'd fired the canon twice and felt indestructible. I could tackle Stonehaven! I could tackle the whole of Scotland!

Supper was delicious and I'm not talking about the food. Me and sweet girl kept giving each the come on discreetly. Creaky floorboards or not I'm going to her room tonight and I'm going to clatter the ever living fuck out of her if she keeps licking her lips and looking at me like that.  
"So I take it you had yourself a clandestine wee meeting this afternoon." my Father cut into his beef without looking up at us both. I saw that Hettie was covering her mouth with a napkin.  
"I..I..er." Alice stammered and basically outed us both with her doddering response.  
"Listen if ye gunna do a bit o' stormin' the silk gates could you at least be a little more discreet? The whole bloody house heard the pair of you." He rasped.  
I coughed, spluttering my water out, Alice covered her face and Hettie made herself busy with Jame-o.  
We had mistakenly believed ourselves to have been discreet. Turns out we'd been the very opposite. Well it had been five days....what do they expect?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He proposes!  
> (This'll be the last chapter for a week due to Xmas and shizzle.)

At breakfast sweet girl was unusually cheerful. She ate her food and told us she'd be accompanying Hettie with a spot of Christmas shopping. I was to be setting off with my Father, Jame-o, Morris and the cooks lad. If I was honest I didn't much care for this time of year..last year I was drunk out of my skull with Daisy and her friend whatshername, it was every bit as tawdry as you'd imagine but was it fun? Indeed it was. You can get up to a good deal of scenarios between three willing bodies and don't let anyone try tell you otherwise.  
I caught Alice just before she left and pressed her a handful on the sly. I didn't want her going without coin on a shopping trip.  
"But..but why?"  
She seemed genuinely puzzled by this.  
"Because I can and because I want my sweet girl to have fun." I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
'And because this amount is mere buttons compared to what I'm allegedly worth now.' I thought but I kept that part to myself.  
I watched her set off with Hettie, all bright eyed and with a spring in her step that she'd been sorely lacking.  
There was another swell of emotion there for me, she'd lost that tired and defeated look, her face and the curve of her hips had filled out nicely.

I linked arms with Jame-o, the cooks lad Harold kept a hold on the other arm, apparently he was notorious for bolting and was as cunning as a fox when it came to being caught, the snow crunched under our boots while Morris had his hands full navigating my father in his chair.  
"So men, this year looks like we'll be having us a proper Christmas do. I hope ye's not tutting Morris, ye'll get your day off on Boxing Day." my father chuckled dryly.  
I mean from what I can gather Morris was a bachelor so working in Christmas was no stretch. I know Maudie was off to her family tommorow and the only staff would be Morris, the cook and Harold. I wouldn't suggest Hettie was staff despite the pretence.  
"So our first port o' call will be to see Reverend Horton and then we'll call in on McHearnes, I'm ordering the full hampers...oh and I'll be needing to go to emporium to pick up a little something for Hettie."  
Well looks like we'd need our walking heads on because it all sounded a fair trudge.  
James looked so pleased to be out in the fresh air that I didn't mind the walk, I'd certainly done enough of it in my time around Ancoats. 

 

We called in on the church, a small stone built affair with all the grandeur but on a much smaller scale.  
"You know I haven't officially proposed to her." I told my Father as I pushed him down the aisle. Over near the stained glass windows James span and clapped, he's such a happy soul that I understand why my Father is so protective of him. He looked no different to any other man his age but his childlike demeanour and lack of speech left him vulnerable. I would make sure no harm came to him when my Father shuffled off the mortal coil...he could join me and sweet girl.  
"Then hop to it man or is it just a bit of a dance on the featherbed between you?" he asked.  
It annoyed me. She was more than that to me.  
"She is..it is complicated." I replied.  
The way he'd looked at me, the heavy sigh and roll of his eyes.  
"Can you imagine your life without her?" he smoothed his blanket over his legs and waited for my reply.  
Could I? It had been a whirlwind so far and yet I found myself thinking I didn't even want to contemplate my life without her.  
The rev shuffled on over to greet us.  
"Ah Alistair it's been a while, how've ye been keeping?"  
So they were on good terms then.  
"No bad there Ronnie, still breathing at least."  
He eyed me and looked back over to James who was currently keeping Morris and Harold occupied.  
"We need a date set, my boy here is wanting to be married..we don't wannae be waiting a good while mind." he drew an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to the reverend. "A little something."  
"Most generous of you..how does the 28th sound?"  
My father gave him a firm friendly pat on his shoulder as he bent lower. I was hit with the jitters all of a sudden. If she turned me down I'd look the biggest bellend walking on gods green earth.  
"It sounds perfect, you're a good man Ronnie."  
He turned to me "We've got plans afoot lad, better crack on." The smile on his face was a sight, he looked truly happy in that moment.  
"Morris!! Go get us a carriage, we cannae piss arse aboot!"  
Once again the old wolf growled and people jumped into action.

I was tuckered out by the time we returned, Jame-o and myself had ourselves a snowball fight over on the green while everyone's purchases were loaded into the house. He'd seen the children having a full scale battle from the window of Lavalle's Emporium and it'd be rude not too with all this snow so readily available. I definitely wasn't stalling for time, why would I be nervous? I've fought men twice my size I have! I've been in a bloody war and come out in one piece and I'm not afraid of going in there and dropping to my knee and asking for her hand. Not in the slightest. Not ever.  
Except it was a lie. That she might say no was enough to make me sweat.  
I'd chosen her what I deemed to be a lovely set of rings, a sapphire and plain gold bands. I'd also spent the afternoon buying her leather gloves, perfume and various bits and bobs the young shop girl assured me were the height of fashion. What savings I had left were left at the bridal shop ready for her to choose a dress. All this and yet I didn't know if she'd entertain the thought of it really.  
I had the rings safely stashed in my inside jacket pocket. "Come on Jame-o let's get you inside and near that fire or Hettie will be boxing our ears."  
Once in the house Hettie fussed him to death and had him in his nightshirt and gown with a cup of coco sat on the rug. It wasn't long before he dozed off making her tut and sigh at his routine going to pot.  
"The boy has had a tremendous time Hen, ye cannae keep him indoors all the time." my Father looked fondly at him sleeping and then gave me a wink.  
"I'm sorry Hettie, he just seemed so excitable because of the snow." I gave her my best smile and she bought it.  
"Aye well, he can have half an hour then we'll be waking him for supper."  
She left myself and my Father sat near the fire nursing our drinks.  
"Well are ye up to the task?" he poured me a fair glass of whiskey. "Down the hatch and get yoursel' up to her."  
I suppose I better had. I gulped it down and made my way up to her room.

 

I knocked and heard her rustling about before she opened the door. Oh and she looked a treat I don't mind telling you! Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she still had a hold of her hair brush.  
"May I come in?" I asked her.  
"Awfully formal is that but yes of course." she replied. In my head I had it all word perfect. Pity my mouth didn't comply with with mind.  
"So..so...I wondered. That is to say I hoped I could trouble you..no! Trouble isn't right. Now I am a man you see..I am not without faults, I am no hero on a steed and I'm.."  
On I blustered. It was beyond painful and I could see the confusion flash on her face. Where was I going with this?  
"I hope you would....no I er...I would like you to marry me." I dropped to one knee and held the box up containing the ring. Alice looked bewildered and I knew I'd made a pigs ear of it.  
"Why? Are you just doing this to please the old man?" she folded her arms.  
Was I? I don't reckon I was.  
"No. I'm asking you to marry me." again I flashed her a smile and hoped that she'd at least give me an answer.  
"Your stitches need to come out." she told me. Now that threw me off but she was right.  
"It can wait..will you marry me?"  
She sat on her bed and looked down.  
" I'm not some jolly and fancy lady of the manor Tom. It all feels unreal and I'm not sure if you'll regret this."  
Don't do this to me sweet girl.... "I won't regret it...will you marry me?"  
Well this was going from bad to bleedin' worse!  
"How do you know that?" She got to her feet and seemed angry all of a sudden.  
"Tom, when we met you took pity on me and no doubt I'd be in the workhouse or worse if it hadn't been for you but you don't have to saddle yourself with me."  
So there we had it. The old demon at the back of the mind telling her she was a burden and I could bet it was that cup of warm piss Harrington who'd made her this way.  
"Saddled? I don't think so. Sweet girl, darling Alice I would sooner go through my life with you then any perfumed delicate lady because of one thing and one thing only."  
I had her interest with that.  
"I want to spend my life with you not out of pity or duty nor do I see you as a bother and do you know why?" I went on.  
"Because you are a fool?" she smiled.  
"I am that! And because I love you. I love you to the bones sweet girl and there's only you and there will always only be you. Now..will you marry me?"  
As I said it I truly meant it. I wasn't giving it the sweet talk, I was deadly serious.  
"Yes!" she flung herself at me and we ended up tangled on the floor, the ring box slipping out of my grasp.  
"I can't promise it'll be easy, I can't make our past hurts go away but I know we can look forward and ours needn't be a bleak future, I have you and you have me."  
She bloody had to shush me by kissing me, I was grateful for that. 

We sat at the dinner table slightly dishevelled after our furious bit of er..shall we say tenderness toward each other? It's slightly more proper to say that but what we did was certainly not proper..my cock still hasn't fully gone soft.  
I'm looking at her behaving demurely and want to throw her on the table and carry on where we left off.  
"Dress fitting tommorow eh Alice?" Hettie was in good spirits once more.  
"I know. It's all so sudden." she took a small sip of her wine.  
"The sooner the better lassie, no point hanging around."  
As soon as we had come down my Father had called a toast to us, he looked positively ecstatic sat there with his glass aloft.  
The bloody rings I'd got didn't fit her so I was going to have to take them back and get smaller ones, it was going to be one hell of a rush but it was all at least doable.

We spent the night having a small celebration between us all, I was sure we'd enjoy ourselves over the festive celebrations if tonight was anything to go by. One thing was for certain I knew we'd all have sore heads come the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Alice tie the knot and then get it on..bow-chicka-wow-wow and various bad porno noises. ;)

I don't mind telling you that despite the relative peace and jollity over Christmas I have been like a blue arsed fly. Myself and sweet girl have been fitted, suited and booted for our wedding. Hettie assured me that Alice was a vision in her dress and I'm itching to see her in it. This bloody waistcoat is like a corset! I'm beyond nervous, the house is full of noise and in the next room over Maudie and Hettie are fussing over Alice, primping her to perfection I do believe.  
The doors go and I'm greeted by the sound of my Father who seems to have done nothing but chuckle lately.  
"Here he is! The man of the hour." Morris wheels him over and he grabs my hand for a firm shake. "Our carriage awaits."  
Our transport is standard but the old rascal has ordered a second one for Alice that has been decorated with flowers and ribbons. I know she'll be over the moon about that.

It's a relatively small gathering at the church, a few of the staff and their families to fill the pews. Myself and Alice didn't have much in the way of family or friends anymore as you'll recall. I know my Father has put on a decent spread for afterwards so there'll be a bit of supping and larking going on with this bunch I'll wager.  
The organ started up and everyone rose to their feet.  
There she was..my sweet girl!  
James and Hettie escorted her up the aisle. My heart is in my throat when I see her.  
She's truly a sight, clutching her small bouquet of flowers and the veil over her face.  
I parroted it all, I couldn't wait to lift that white lace and kiss my wife.  
My wife!  
I'm married. It hits me. I feel some wave of emotion that took me by surprise and I pull her into my arms.  
"I love you." I whisper to her.  
My Father is as bad as Hettie, he dabs at his eyes with her skirt which earns him a gentle cuff off Hettie.

 

Outside of the church a few of the younger girls shower us with confetti as we climb into the carriage.  
"Long way round sir?" asks the driver and I slip him a coin and ask for the scenic route.  
Once the door shuts it it's just me and my sweet girl alone for now.  
"Mrs Hiddleston." I tip my hat to her and give her a wink.  
She's up from her seat and in my lap as quick as a flash, her lips on mine.  
"You look very handsome." She's all breathless when she talks to me and I'm never too good when she uses that tone with me. It sets me to thinking of when I'm above her giving her it good.  
"Usually." I tease.  
Her little hand is on my cock through my trousers, gently squeezing him while she murmurs of her plans for him later.  
"Easy sweet girl, you'll have me ruining these trousers." I have to take her hand off me and she pouts.  
"We'll wait it out. Tonight my dove..you'll be mine in every way." I soothe her.  
"But Tooom.." she whined.  
"I'll put you over my knee sweet girl!" I jokingly warned her.  
"One would hope." She puts on a plummy accent that sets me grinning.

It's not that I don't want to, I'd fuck her anywhere but I want to take her tonight in our bed, I intend on taking her to heights she didn't think imaginable. I want her to look back on our wedding night with a twinkle in her eye.  
"When we get to Stonehaven I'm going to buy us a carriage, I'm going to have the driver take us around our estate and I'm going to fuck you in there. He'll know of course and I hope he enjoys every moment of hearing those beautiful lips of yours crying out when I do as such." I told her and if the flush that spread across her chest was anything to go by I think she liked that idea..I know I did. I didn't do myself any favours with that talk though because my trousers had tented up and she noticed.  
"I could give you a belowie?" She stroked her bouquet over my bulge.  
"Tonight." I gasp as she chuckles.  
I sorely hoped my cock could wait that long.

 

The little gathering was well on their way when we arrived including my Father. The fiddler was wasting no time in getting the atmosphere right.  
"Oh god, they're all so..so merry!" said sweet girl watching as they danced with abandon.  
I knelt close to my Father "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
He waved me away "Aye! I know them lad, honest workers. Let them have a time and you have yours. I tell ye this is how it should be done!"  
I take sweet girls hand and we sit at the table.  
"Get some food in your belly darlin', you'll need your strength for later." I say.  
"Promises." she smirks and bites into a bun.  
"You'll not be saying that later." I told her.

It did indeed go a bit wild. They certainly knew how to celebrate, by the end of the night we'd all had a dance including Jame-o who loved the music so much he stayed awake well past his usual bedtime. Hettie was too jolly to care.  
I was thankful though when our guests departed wishing us well, I knew they'd be off to the taverns.  
My Father had fallen asleep in his chair and Hettie covered him with a blanket. It was a touching scene to watch. I had to wonder why they never married, my Father didn't seem like he cared about the opinions of others.  
She kissed myself and Alice on the cheek and bid us goodnight.  
"Right me laddie, wash and bed time." she firmly told Jame-o, he stood tall but let her lead the way. She loved him like her own that much was obvious.

"And then there were two." I said to Alice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking her hand we walked up the stairs, I paused before the door to Alice's room and caught her up in my arms.  
"You old softie." she laughed as I carried her over to her bed.  
"Don't be expecting that when we get to Stonehaven, I nearly threw my back out." I teased placing her on the bed. She was as light as feather..well she was easy to carry I should say.  
"It must be all this.." I playfully shoved her and whacked her arse, it jiggled nicely.  
"Oi! That's rude. You must never point out a lady's weight." she giggled.  
"Oh but I must when said Lady is my Lady and looks so ravishing with her fat little arse and plump tits." I straddled her and admired her beneath me.  
When I met her she was bird like, fragile and hollow but her attractiveness still took my breath away. Now she was filling out and looked so much healthier, happier and as she should've been. My heart ached knowing of how poorly she'd been treated.  
"Cogs are whirring there Mr Tom!" she'd been watching me just as Intently as I had her.  
"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." I told her.  
She rolled her eyes at that so I took her hands and pinned them above her head.  
"Don't eyeroll at me sweet girl, I know what I see, to me no one else could hold a candle to you."  
She squirmed and bit her lip.  
"Beautiful little Alice..you're mine."  
I caught her lips and kissed her passionately.  
We spent a good while kissing. If I could offer any advice to the young men out there I should say never underestimate the power of a good kiss. You show them how you desire them with your lips alone and they'll be yours. Kisses and sweet talk go a long way with women of any age. 

"Undress me." She whispered.  
What was I to do?  
Unlacing the back of her dress while we stood in the glow of the moon was more erotic than either of us had thought, the soft white ribbon loosening the corset with every pull and then she was free of it, her nipples pebbled hard against the cool night air near the window. I pulled the pearly combs out of her hair and had it tumbling down in soft waves around her shoulders.

I tugged her silk undergarments down and then there she was in her white lace stockings and her blue garter about her thigh. I felt the blood thrumming in my veins, the need to have her was overwhelming.  
"You need to take this off." she pointed to the garter.  
I knelt. My hands ran up those stocking clad thighs of hers. I caught the delicate garter between my teeth and inched it down her thigh, I heard her gasp a little at the close contact of my teeth upon her skin at first. Once down to her knee I raised her leg and slipped it off. I hastily stuffed it in my trouser pocket.  
Sweet girl held on to the bed post and I had her put her raised leg on the bed. I'll never forget the look of her that way, her cunny open due to the position of her. She looked at me with heavy lidded eyes. I had my nose nuzzling her clit while I tasted those sweet juices of hers on my knees.  
She was sopping wet, glistening on her inner thighs as I made light work of her. Her legs trembled when she came, I had the full view and watched her cunny walls contract.  
I'd never seen it so close up as such before, I nearly shot my load in my pants.  
Well put yourself in my shoes..a man likes to see the fruits of his labour!

She fell on the bed still breathing ragged and I don't think I've ever undressed as quick in all my life, I was half on top of her and she's pulling at my hair and whispering how much she wants me. With gritted teeth I breached her, slowly moving till I was right where she needed me most. I was close, I had to take it slow but she's grabbing my ares and I don't want to disappoint her so I give her it as she likes. It's agony, I'm hoping my bollocks can hold it a little longer for both our sakes.  
"Fuck me girl, if you carry on I'm going to fire the canon.." I grunted.  
Alice ran her hands down my back "We have all night."  
I came, it was too good. I don't know what I did but she's chuckling looking at me and I collapse, I'm sweating and my cheeks feel hot enough to fry eggs on.  
"I'm sorry sweet girl. I wanted it to be special for you not some knocked knee rattle."  
I felt like I'd let her down.  
"What an earth are you on about? It was perfect." She runs a finger along my jaw and has a dirty smirk on her face.  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"I think you look so sweet when you cum but that was the first time you babbled."  
She looks smug.  
"Beg your pardon?"  
Alice covered her eyes for a minute then laughed, there was no hint of mockery there so at least I knew I'd not done half bad.  
"Alice! Oh! oh! I love you! I love you! You're too much..aah!"  
Yes. My sweet girl could do an exceptionally good Impression of me, she even threw in my crossed eyes too.  
"You little minx! What do you think you look like when you arrive?" I propped up on one arm. She shrugged.  
"Allow me to inform you...oh Tom! You're the best lover in the world! Your prick is the biggest I've had, take me big boy! Eee-ore!" I gave the loudest bray of a donkey I could.  
She shrieked with laughter and then I realised that me and her were truly happy. I hadn't felt so carefree in well..forever if I'm honest.

We didn't make it down for breakfast or lunch but we damn well got our act together for supper.  
"Well..they surface." Hettie stated with a smile as she tucked the napkin in for Jame-o.  
"About time. So me and Hettie have decided to make the journey up with ye, I'll throw my weight about up there for a while and then I'll be leaving yers to it." he informed me.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"Dunna thank me, take note. You'll be in charge, you cannae show even the slightest a bit o' weakness or they'll take the piss. You watch and learn lad." he growled.  
"He means the staff, the farmers and the villagers. I'll be giving you a hand with setting the house running. We'll have to employ us the help and I'll be thorough with that." Hettie offered us reassuringly.  
"It seems a bit daunting." Alice said softly.  
"It'll nae be daunting for the Lady Alice. You put um right lassie, that is to be your home. Any o' em dare to give you lip you show them the door. We own it, they will respect that." he smiled at her looking once more like his wolfish self.  
If anything it promised to be interesting up there for us both.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bidding farewell to Tom and Alice. I think their little journey from a couple of ne'er do wells to living in a massive stately pile is done but it's a happy ending and I loved writing these two because they made me happy as stupid as it sounds. I'll be throwing out the odd one shot of their various adventures because I don't think I can let these two go fully. Thank you to everyone who read it and asked on it. X

I like to think I'm a man who is capable, I'm straightforward and I don't mind graft but Stonehaven was in poor shape. I was more than thankful for the assistance from both Hettie and my Father in getting the place up and running. Me and sweet girl hadn't the foggiest, we watched and we learned. I don't mind telling you we still felt out of sorts ordering our staff around but I suppose that will ease off in time.  
If you had told me I'd be in charge of a staff of thirty I'd've laughed in your face but here I was.

I'd gotten to know the locals as best I could, of course it was sour faces all round till they knew there was jobs to be had. Now it's all minding their p's and q's and I don't mind that. Truth be told I'm not interested in getting into squabbles with anyone, it's a peaceful life I'm after and woe betide anyone who tries to keep that from me.  
I start my days with sweet girl and I end them with her and it suits me fine.  
She's taken to going on walks about with me, I think despite her earlier protestations about all fields being the same she does enjoy a good ramble about.  
You should see her now mind, bonny isn't the word! She's looks a treat, plump where it matters. Her cheeks are petal pink half the time, she never needed much in the way of rouge so I suppose that saves me a few shillings. Of course I'd buy her the job lot of it if she wanted, never let it be said that I'm as tight as a fishes backside when it comes to coin. 

Our room is very much our little nest. We come up here, lock the door and spend our time doing what any newlywed couple would do.  
I've done my share of shifting furniture this way and that and we've had the decorators in. Alice insisted on trying the new printed hangs for the walls and I wasn't going to argue. The place was a much brighter and cleaner affair now and even though it still didn't feel like it was ours I knew undoubtedly it was.  
"Steam coming out your lugs." Alice is a lot more open, actually she's turned into a right cheeky mare. She wraps her arms around me and snuggles in.  
"Just thinking about how my wife is the most beautiful creature I've laid eyes on."  
Flattery will get you everywhere gents, always treat them like they are a prize and you'll get rewarded tenfold if you know what I'm getting at.  
"You're such a charmer. I suppose you're after getting your leg over?"  
My sweet girl is still rum and as sharp as a tack!

She looks up at me sometimes when I'm giving her the length and it always makes me want to swallow her whole if that makes sense. I never thought I'd fall for a lass again, sure enough I'd had my share and liked fair few of them but to be consumed with passion all the time to the point where I knew I'd never cope if I lost her..well it thrills me and scares me in equal measure. I'm in love. I know that. I think anyone who sees us would know that. She is in my blood, first thing on my mind all the damn day and it sends me barking mad but to feel these feelings again is pure exhilarating. Every man should be so arse over tit, head gone, sick with lust and love over that one woman at least one time in their miserable lives.  
And dear god wasn't I just? 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She'd been a little off. Her moods darker, I kept it light and tried but my girl wanted the fight. It had to come about over breakfast.  
"Must you eat that sausage shite stuff? What is it? It's stinks!" she hissed.  
I was rather partial to a bit of squared sausage and egg and I certainly wasn't going to not enjoy my breakfast.  
"I believe you answered that..it's sausage." I tucked in and smiled at her scowling face.  
"I feel sick." she folded her arms and pouted.  
"Have a cup of tea." I offered.  
"Did you not hear? I feel sick." she snapped.  
"Some dry toast will help." I smiled.  
"Yes.." she threw two triangled slices of toast at me "..it will!"  
"Sweet girl?" I was confused as I dodged the pieces of bread but it only seemed to enrage her more.  
She snatched up more bread and sent it towards me with a snarl. I was bombarded with various breakfast items, a small jar of marmalade whizzed by me and smashed on the wall.  
Our butler Bateson walked in calmly and observed us with an eyebrow quirked up.  
I felt the poached egg splat upon my cheek and dribble down my shirt, I dabbed myself with a napkin.  
"Is everything alright here sir?" he asks.  
"Perfectly fine, send in some fresh coffee please as myself and Lady Alice will be in need of refreshment." I said with as much dignity as a man has when he's wearing an egg and his wife is ready to hurl a plate of sausage at him.  
He turned on his foot and left us to carry on.  
"Have you taken leave of your senses sweet girl?! Bloody Nora look at me!" I'm a sight and a half.  
"Oh Tom..I'm so sorry!"  
She wipes me over with a napkin and starts kissing me and crying and when Bateson enters he's greeted to another sight he was no doubt not prepared for as me and my Alice are sprawled on the floor hastily undressing.  
"Apologies." He scurried out of the room lightening quick.  
We didn't care.  
That's when I had an inkling my sweet girl was carrying because she was fuelled by the same three things - Food, tupping and arguing and not always in that order.  
The smile almost split my face in two.  
I took her hard on that floor, she was mine. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was right of course. It wasn't long before they all caught on and my Father was back up for a visit with Jame-o and Hettie as Alice neared her due date. She was a bloody strong little thing because it took a full eleven hours for our lad to make an appearance. Not bad going but he wasn't a tiny scrap by any means. Fat little lump made my Father cry when he held him.  
Alice fussed him but I knew why. Alistair Daniel was his name and he was every inch my son from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. I adored my boy and my sweet girl.  
Jame-o was rather taken with him and usually pushed his baby carriage about the halls and corridors while under Hettie's watchful eye. It felt right.  
That's where I'll be leaving you, I've shared my thoughts and story with you and I hope I'll have more tales to tell but I'm barely past thirty so I ain't got much else for you.  
What I will say is I'd do it all again a thousand times over if it meant I got my sweet girl and I truly mean that.  
I'm taking her on a carriage ride around the grounds this afternoon. She knows what that means, she'll be dressed accordingly..perks of being a Lord I'm afraid. I get to make my wife extremely happy and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it.  
I'll wager you she won't be wearing undergarments. I love my wife!


End file.
